Drugs and Other Lust: Unrated Extended Edition
by emeralddusk
Summary: The extended, uncensored version of the Wizards finale, now filled with all the sexiness, suspense and details it deserves.


Wizards of Waverly Place

Drugs and Other Lust: Unrated Extended Edition

_It had been three days since the events of "101 Days of Wizards," and the Russos were just returning home after their long walk back from California with their new member of the family. It had been a long, long road, about four thousand miles, but nonetheless they were finally home and were ready to return to their normal lives. Little did they know just how much losing a member of their family and gaining another would change their lives, and this turn in events would in fact change their lives, to a point where they would never be the same as they were before._

The group had just walked into the loft with what little luggage they had. "Uh, finally, we're home." Said Theresa as she threw her luggage on the table, knocked over a flower in a vase, and hugged the couch. "Uh, finally, we have a couch to sit on that isn't sitting on a sidewalk outside someone's house."

"Ya, can you beleive none of those busses would give us a ride just because we had no money." Stated Jerry as he threw his bags on the table.

"Maybe it's because of how we were dressed." Said Zoey as she walked in. "I mean, Justin with his stupid bird watching outfit, you Mr. Russo and your filthy shirts, and Mrs. Russo, well you know."

"Ya." Said Theresa, not even looking up.

"Well, all that matters now is that we made it home alive, well most of us." Stated Jerry as he dropped more bags on the floor.

"Ha Jerry, shh." Said Theresa, putting her finger up to her lips.

Max then walked in, looking depressed, with his head down, and Justin was right behind him, walking with his hand on his shoulder. "Ha, come on buddy, we're home." Said Justin, sweetly.

"Uh, ya." Groaned Max as he walked in.

"Ha, come on Max, it's gonna be okay." Said Theresa, soothingly.

"No it's not, my sister's dead." Said Max, sobbing, trying not to cry.

"Ah, I know Max, I know." Said Theresa as she walked over and put her arm around Max as Justin went to put his bags down.

"I can't believe she's gone, hu, I mean, I know things were, hard sometimes, but, I really loved her, I, uh." Sobbed Max as he started to cry, softly.

"We know you did Max, and she loved you too." Said Jerry.

"Hu, I know she did, uh, now she's gone." Sobbed Max, quietly.

"Ha, Max, it's okay." Said Justin as she walked up to him. "I know it feels bad now, but we'll get through it, together, and everything's gonna be okay, don't worry." Said Justin, softly as she rubbed his back.

"Hu, I know." Sobbed Max. "I'll be okay, I just need to, lie down."

"Okay Max, here." Said Theresa as she handed him his bags. "Go, put you things away first, then you can lie down, kay?" She asked, sweetly.

"Okay." Said Max as he took his things.

"Good, it'll be okay buddy." Said Theresa as she patted him on the back.

"I know, um, see ya guys, by." Said Max as he headed upstairs.

"By Max." Said the group.

"Poor kid, I hope he'll be okay." Said Zoey.

"He will be Justin, don't worry, he's just had a tough time, we all have, he'll be okay soon, and hopefully so will the rest of us." Said Theresa.

"Ya, you know it would have been a lot easier if those crazy stalkers didn't follow and shoot at us for over fourty miles. Anyway, we have to get back to normal, and solve our present problems." Said Jerry.

"Can we unpack first, I need to find my peroxide before my hair goes dull." Said Zoey as she pulled her hair in a braid.

"Fine, Justin, here, take your bags to your room." Said Theresa.

"What, mom my room's not big enough for two people, which, with Zoey, we now need." Said Justin.

"I don't know, don't you think after all that's happened, you should wait a while before you start sleeping together?" Asked Theresa. "I mean, your sister just died, we lost most of our material posessions, plus we have almost two weeks of laundry to do." She said as she held up a bag of laundry.

"We'll get it taken care of Mrs. Russo, now that I'm living here I plan to be a fully contributing member of this family." Said Zoey.

"Good Zoey, here, take these bags to the guest room, that's big enough for two people." Said Theresa.

"Uh, these are heavy, ha Mr. Russo, I'll give you a new dime if you carry these bags for me." Said Zoey in a sweet voice.

"That little money? No way, give me a nickel." Said Jerry.

"Fine, here." Said Zoey as she handed him a nickel and two bags.

"Thank you." Said Jerry as he picked up the bags. "Uh, heavy!"

"Okay stop." Said Theresa. Jerry dropped the bags, something broke. "Let's all just sit down and get to the matter at hand." She said.

"Okay, so, let's think about what needs to be done, we need a new source of income, because I burned my sandwitch certificate. Anybody?" Asked Jerry.

"Oh, I got it!" Yelled Zoey as she raised her hand. "I heard about these people who have sex and get payed for it, that sounds fun, what was it called, whoring." She said.

"Ha, I heard the rate of whores in New York is really going up in respondance with the number of incoming immigrants." Said Justin.

"No! Nobody in this house is becoming a whore! If there's something this family needs, it's to do something straight forwardly and honest, no hand outs or, body selling." Said Theresa.

"Ha, what if we made a porno movie, we could be stars and never have to leave the bedroom." Stated Zoey.

"Ya, I heard people who starred in the movie, "In the Bedroom," got nominated for Oscars, this could be our big break." Said Jusitn.

"Great, I'll be Sissy Spaceck, and you be any other guy who was in that." Said Zoey. "But, we would need more than two people, so who wants to volunteer?"

"I do!" Yelled Jerry.

"No, we are not making a sex tape, don't you have any ideas that don't relate to sex?" Asked Theresa.

"No, I don't know how to do anything else, cashiers have to remember where buttons are, and shephards have to wear those robes, and those don't go with high heels." Said Zoey.

"For now let's just get unpacked." Said Jerry as he pulled out a snow globe and put it on the table. "I'm done."

In the bedroom, Justin and Zoey were thinking hard about the need for money. Neither had any clothes on for they had just had sex. "That was hot, ha, we should get a job having sex with people, they would pay through the nose, and other places, to get us." Suggested Zoey.

"No, we tried that already, ah, I used to be such a great thinker, now I'm tapped out of ideas, I don't know what's happened." Said Justin as he leaned back. "Ha, what if we invented something that people need, like a shirt that turns inside out so you can wear it two days in a row." Suggested Justin.

"That's brilliant, do we know anybody who knows how to sew?" Asked Zoey.

"So much for that." Said Justin.

"We should do something, not a business, but just an on and off service thing, which makes a lot of money when we do it, the only question is, what? What do people like to do sometimes, but not all the time, and would pay a lot for it?" Asked Zoey.

"I don't know, how about a..." Started Justin.

"I've got it, we'll have an orgy, people love orgys." Said Zoey.

"Ya, that would be something easy and cheap, anybody who's anybody would come." Said Jusitn.

"Ya, there'd be singles, married couples, married people without their spouse, co-habitants, anybody with a wallet and, well you get it." Said Zoey. "Think of all the possibilities, group sex, one on one, three ways, wild, dirty, people could mix, match, I'm getting horny just thinking about it, let's do it now!" Yelled Zoey.

"Wait for the paying customers, but how would we ever get my parents to agree to it?" Asked Justin.

"Let them in at half price, but once they've come, they'll be back for more." Assured Zoey.

"Alright, let me write all this down." Said Justin as he looked for a pen. "Eh I'll remember it." He said as he layed down again.

That evening, Theresa was sipping some tea from a pack while sitting at the counter. "This is aweful."

"Alright mom, we just came up with a full proof way of making cheap, fun, and completely honest money." Said Justin.

"That's great, but I have a feeling that it's something stupid." Said Theresa.

"Ha, what kind of food do you serve at an orgy?" Asked Zoey.

"Something hands free." Said Justin.

"No, no orgys, why is this so difficult?" She demanded.

"Ha, I found the job of my dreams today, it's a job at the bowling alley, I get to hand out shoes, tell people what to pay, and other things, but I get to do it all at my favorite place, a bowling alley, isn't that great?" Asked Jerry.

"Dad can you convince mom to let us have an orgy?" Asked Justin in an annoyed voice.

"What, for me, ah you shouldn't have, how'd you know about my new job?" Asked Jerry as he hugged Justin.

"It's not for you Mr. Russo, it's to raise money for the house, but your wife doesn't like it." Said Zoey.

"We are not going to have people pay to come and have sex in our living room, it's wrong, and pretty disturbing." Said Theresa.

"Ya, I'm with your mother on this one." Said Jerry.

"Dad!" Screamed Justin.

"Mostly because I'm too excited for conflict, now I found a way to make money, so should you." Said Jerry.

"Oh, why does this have to be so hard, why can't things ever go easy for us?" Whined Zoey. "I'm so upset, let's go cuddle Justin."

"Wait a minute, once we solve this problem, then we can cuddle all we want until something else comes up, which usually takes at least ten hours. So for our own good, we need to think of a way to make money, and then we can be happy, for the moment." Said Justin.

"Fine, hu." Whined Zoey as she sat on the couch.

"Well, my shift starts at eight tomorrow, I'm going to bed, see you guys." Said Jerry as he left.

"We haven't even eaten dinner yet." Said Theresa.

Max then walked down the stairs. "Um, ha guys." He said.

"Ha." Said Zoey.

"Ha Max." Said Justin.

"You feeling better honey?" Asked Theresa.

"Ya, I'm okay." Said Max.

"Well good." Said Theresa.

"Ya, well I'm going to be in the guest room, cus I have nothing better to do, night." Said Zoey.

"Night." Said Max.

"Ha while you're up there, think of ways to make money." Said Justin.

"I had three." Said Zoey, wryly.

"I don't believe this." Said Justin, frustrated.

"Ha mom, since Justin and Zoey moved into the guest room, could I move into Alex's room?" Asked Max.

"Um, why Max?" Asked Theresa.

"Cus, it's bigger than my room, and, I just don't want to see it empty, ya know." Said Max.

"Ya, well, okay Maxi, sure." Said Theresa.

"Thanks." Said Max. "Ha, where's dad at?" He asked.

"He's asleep." Said Justin.

"He wanted to be well rested, he got a job at the bowling alley." Said Theresa.

"Oh, well that's good." Said Max.

"It always was his favorite place." Said Justin.

"...I didn't think he bowled." Said Max.

"He doesn't," Said Theresa.

At the bowling alley the next day, Jerry was happily at work in handing out shoes and taking money. "This is the greatest job ever. Why didn't I burn my diploma a long time ago?" He asked himself.

"Ha, can I get a size ten shoe?" Asked a man who came to bowl.

"Size ten, wow you got big feet, I wear a size six, ha!" Laughed Jerry.

"Ah!" Cried the man as he ran out in tears.

"Weirdo." Said Jerry.

"Ha, three please." Said a man who came with his two daughters.

"That'll be fiteen thirty." Said Jerry as he rang him up.

"Here's twenty." Said the man as he handed Jerry the bill.

"Uh, here keep the change." Said Jerry as he handed him a ten dollar bill.

"Uh, thanks." Said the man as he left, confused.

"Ha, can I get a size eight shoe?" Asked a man who walked up to the counter.

"Ya, here ya go." Said Jerry as he handed him a pair of shoes.

"These are size seven." Said the man.

"Is that my problem?" Demanded Jerry.

"I guess not, I'm sorry." Said the man as he ran to his lane.

"Ha, I love this job." Said Jerry.

That same day, Justin was walking down the streets of New York, looking for work when he came up to a young couple who was sitting on the porch of their apartment. "Come on, why don't we get intimate?" Asked the woman as she rubbed the man's chest.

"Na, not right now." Said the man as he looked over some papers.

"Come on." She moaned.

"Na..." Started the man.

"Ha, why won't you have sex with your wife!" Demanded Justin as he walked up to them.

"Hu?" Said the woman in great confusion.

"I don't know, just don't feel like it." Said the man.

"Well, why not, it's something that everybody likes to do, come on." Said Justin.

"I'm, just not in the mood right now, I'm, sorry." Said the man.

"Phh." Said Justin as he walked away.

"I should've married him." Said the woman.

"Ah don't be like that honey." Said the man.

That afternoon, Zoey was looking over a magazine and talking to Theresa, who was not enjoying her company. "Mrs. Russo, what if I wrote a book, with all the things Justin and I do when we have sex, what about that?" Asked Zoey.

"No, can't you think of anything but sex?" Asked Theresa in an annoyed voice.

"Why would I want to?" Asked Zoey in a confused voice. They just stared at each other, and Zoey went back to her magazine.

"Ha mom, ha, girl who doesn't wear a lot of clothes." Said Max as he walked in the door.

"Her name is Zoey." Said Theresa.

"But you can call me that." Said Zoey as she read her magazine.

"Kay, so where's Justin at?" Asked Max.

"I don't know, he just left this morning, he told me where he was going, but I wasn's listening." Said Zoey.

"There's a shock." Mumbled Theresa.

Justin then walked in the door. "Ha, I've spent all day looking over New York City, not a freakin' place wanting to hire a ship unloader." Said Justin in an angry voice.

"Bastards." Said Zoey sympathetically. "Justin, what if we wrote a book, about anything but sex?"

"We don't have a typewriter." Said Justin.

"Ya, and ink is too expensive, uh." Groaned Zoey. "I need a brake, how about it Justin?"

"Uh, I don't know Zoe." Said Justin.

"Well, I made this cracker, with a lot of ingrediants I'm not sure of what they are, and it makes you want to have sex just by eating it, here." Said Zoey as she handed him the cracker.

"Wait, people will want to have sex, even if they're not in the mood, just by eating this cracker?" Asked Justin excitedly.

"Yes, but it's also to enhance what you already have, whatever that means." Said Zoey.

"What the hell..." Started Max, confused.

"This is it, this is it!" Yelled Justin.

"What is?" Asked Max.

"We can sell these crackers to people who can't have sex on their own, but really want to, they'll pay a fortune, like these losers I met today." Said Justin enthusiastically.

"What are you talking abou..." Started Theresa.

"Ya, what do you say Mrs. Russo?" Asked Zoey.

"Uh, well, fine, as long as it doesn't bring a ton of people to the house. Said Theresa.

"Great, find me the recipe, and I'll call a company, this is great, ha!" Yelled Justin as he ran off.

"Ya by." Said Zoey, who had been eating crackers since before Justin came home. "Mm, Mrs. Russo?" Asked Zoey as she put out her hand with a cracker in it.

"Nno." Said Theresa as she went on drinking her tea, suspiciously. Max looked confused, then left.

That night, Jerry had just come home from his job to dinner. "This was a great first day, the job is easy, and the money is good. So how was your day?" He asked the family.

"Fine, my Justin came up with a great way to make money." Said Zoey.

"Really, how's that?" Asked Jerry.

"He wants to tell you himself, which is good because I can't remember what it was." Said Zoey as she ate a cracker. "Mm, Max, you want to take a nap with me?" She asked dreamily as she leaned on him and rubbed his shoulder.

"Uh, no thanks." Said Max, nervously.

"Oh, something tells me you do." Said Zoey, giggling. Max blushed and put his hands over his lap.

"Guys, I got a company to sponsor the project!" Yelled Justin as he walked in.

"Are you serious?" Asked Theresa in a confused voice.

"Ya, they said it's a can't miss idea, and the world can't live without it." Said Justin.

"Without that?" Asked Max, confused.

"What's that?" Asked Jerry.

"Well, Zoey made a cracker that makes people want to have sex, no matter how much they don't want to, and we're going to sell them everybody and get rich." Said Justin.

"Oh, that's right, ha ha." Said Zoey as she put her hand of Jerry's.

"Uh." Said Jerry as he pulled away. "I am so proud of you, I always knew you'd make something useful." Said Jerry. "I gave out thity pairs of shoes today, now I'm proud of me." He said. "So Max, what did you do today?" Asked Jerry.

Max put his head down. "I went to school." He mumbled.

"Ya, and once we sell these and make a lot of money, we can buy a flying boat, so we can cruise, fly, and have sex at the same time." Said Zoey.

"Well, as long as it makes money, whatever I can do to help, I'll do." Said Theresa. "Ha, got any of those crackers?"

"Ew." Said Jerry as he started to eat. Theresa looked annoyed.

"Nope, all gone." Said Zoey as she licked the box. "So who's tired, I am."

"This is insane." Said Max.

The next day, the Russos had just arrived at the company that had agreed to work with Justin on his new invention, and they were admiring the business. "Wow, look at this place, they got tables, chairs with no tape on them, and lights that don't give you a headache from the noise." Stated Jerry.

"Ya, Justin how did you get a fancy place like this to agree to give you money?" Asked Theresa.

"I just went out with the idea, and pretty soon all these companies were bidding to endorse it, and this place won." Answered Justin.

"Think of it Justin, when we sell this thing we're going to be helping a lot of people. I mean, all those people who just are too illusterous and dull to make love will be able to lovers to nearly a level as high as ours, and it's all thanks to your business skills and my act for chemistry." Said Zoey.

"So, what exactly did you put in the crackers?" Asked Max.

"Well, a little bit of everything, some pumpkin spice, some sort of cleaning solution, cinnamin, love cinnamin, and whatever was lying around getting dried out in the vegetable crisper." Answered Zoey.

"Sounds pretty stable to me." Said Max, sarcastically. "How much money do you think this will make us?"

"Max, something like this will be so popular that the money we make will need to be measured in a whole new digit not yet disvovered by man!" Proclaimed Justin. "I don't know, think a couple thousand at the least."

"Thousand? Wow, my dad never made that kind of money, he only made, like seven hundred a year." Stated Zoey.

"Wait, seven hundred, then how could he affort to send you to boarding school?" Asked Theresa.

"Oh, school only cost four hundred dollars, that's less than seven hundred Mrs. Russo." Stated Zoey in a laughing matter of fact voice.

"Ah, why didn't I catch that earlier?" Asked Theresa sarcastically.

"Hello, are you the Russos?" Asked a man who walked out. He had dark brown hair, which was nearly black, was thin, the same height of Jerry, in a blue coat, white button down shirt, he had grey slacks and a striped dark blue and pink tie, and looked like a pleasant, but serious business man.

"That's us, I'm Justin, that's my mom Theresa, my dad Jerry, my brother Max, she's Zoey, she's not a Russo, we just sleep together, she invented the cracker, my sister's name is Alex, she's not here because she killed herself at the bird sanctuary, and I'm Justin." Answered Justin.

"Ah, well it's nice to meet you, and I look forward to doing business with you. I'm here to help with financing and other business aspects, shall we step into my office?" Asked the man.

"Sure, this place is way too fancy for me." Said Jerry as he got up. "I like that tie, where'd you get it?"

"Oh, at the office depo, they go on sale this Thursday." Answered the man.

"Oh, I don't like it enough to buy one." Said Jerry.

"Ah, let's go." Said the man as they walked into his office. "My name is Simon, you can call me that, my last name, it's better if you don't know."

"That's okay, I don't even remember what your first name was." Said Zoey.

"That's alright, Simon is going to work with us at a pace so that we can understand everything about this whole ordeal, right!" Asked Justin in a frantic voice.

"Uh, yes, please don't worry, now, let's start out with this product of yours, this is a project, an edible product, which people eat, to, uh, in a real sense, uh, enhances, uh..." Started the man.

"It's a cracker that makes you want to fuck a lot." Said Zoey in a blunt and some what frustrated voice.

"Yes, thank you for that outright description." Said Simon.

"Sir, I am willing to assist in this project, and I assure you that I am much more relatable and trustworthy than she is." Said Theresa.

"Thank you Mrs. Russo, but you will not be needed in this operation." Stated Simon.

"What?" Asked Theresa in a shocked voice.

"Ha ha!" Laughed Jerry.

"In a franchise that is merely in the embryonic stage, the best mechanism to sell is to have the original inventors at the head of the operation, and that they both be esteemed and capable salesmen, so it is my first duty to make this young lady the most intellectual and compotent worker in this city, or die trying dammit!" Declared Simon.

"I didn't understand hardly anything he just said." Stated Max.

"Me neither, but, sir, is this going to be painful?" Asked Zoey, who had a purse in her hands, which most didn't notice until now.

"For you, no, for me, most likely yes, but that's my job, making sure products like this get out on the market, and assuring that they will be sold to make our green earth that much more efficient, or in this case, hornier, Zoey Brooks, are you willing to change everything about yourself in order to make cheap labor free money?" Asked Simon enthusiastically.

"Yes I am!" Declared Zoey as she smashed a vase with her hand. Justin got a cloth and used it to clean the blood from her hand.

"Alright nevermind, we can work around her." Said Simon.

"Good idea." Said Max.

"Alright, Zoey, just show up when I do and try not to get in the way." Said Justin.

"Yessir!" Yelled Zoey as she got up, soluted him, and left the room.

"What about janitor, I could be the janitor." Said Theresa.

"Thank you, we have slaves for that." Said Simon.

"Bu, bu..." Started Theresa.

"Let's go Theresa." Said Jerry as he escorted her out.

"Well, if I can't help with this, I'll find my own way of making money, one bigger and more profitable!" Declared Theresa.

"Let's go mom." Said Max.

"Okay." Said Theresa.

The next day at the house, Zoey and Justin were preparing to leave for the meeting with Simon when Theresa walked in. "Simon doesn't want me to work with him, well it's his loss, I just launched a whole new company that'll drive his company into the ground! It's an escort service, that matches people with escorts their friends will beleive would actually date them, what does Simon have to say to that?" Demanded Theresa proudly.

"He doesn't know, but I could tell him and take along a tape recorder to record his laughing if you want." Stated Justin.

"Oh, make your jokes, but when the time comes around, and I make this family rich, I'll be the one laughing in the end, ha ha!" Laughed Theresa.

"Mrs. Russo, who do you have working at your service center?" Asked Zoey.

"Well, only a couple people, I don't know their names, but I'm going to print up some fliers and put them on the grocery stores, then they'll come. Have you seen Jerry?" Asked Theresa.

"Ya, he said he had to leave early to work, I guess today is the biggest bowling day of the year." Said Zoey.

"Oh, well if you see him, try to give the exact speech I gave you, but try to put in more feeling, I'll be out, see ya." Said Theresa as she left.

"Ha, where's mom going?" Asked Max as he walked down the stairs.

"She went to put up fliers for her crazy mid life business thing." Asnwered Justin as he packed up.

"Oh, the escort thing, ya she told me already." Said Max.

"Ha, Justin, if your mom and dad are gone, and we're going who's going to watch your little brother?" Asked Zoey daftly.

"What, I'm not little, I'm fifteen, I don't need anybody to watch me." Said Max.

"You can come with us if you want." Said Justin.

"Okay, but just because I don't wanna be alone." Said Max.

"Fine, just don't get in the way." Said Zoey.

At the office, Justin and Zoey were looking over some charts while Simon spoke to them. "Now, we want to appeal to a universal crowd, see here..." Started Simon as he pointed at the chart.

"Ha, this is a big table, do you eat lunch here, because you must have a really big lunch." Stated Zoey.

"No, Zoe, this is the meeting table." Said Justin.

"And I'm the one you want to stay out of the way?" Asked Max.

"Max, leave Zoey alone, she's, uh." Groaned Justin.

"Oh leave him alone Justin, I mean he's so cute." Said Zoey as she giggled.

"Yya." Said Max.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Simon.

"Ya, her unusual disposition elevates to extremes in certain intense scenarios, like this one." Said Jusitn.

Max nodded. "Or any scenario." He said.

"Ya." Said Justin.

"Okay, well anyway, I was thinking, we should turn the cracker design, into a pill, so it's easier to store and preserves longer." Said Simon.

"Na, we should probably just keep in it's basic form for now, we won't know if they like the cracker design or not if we never put it out." Said Justin. "No reason to put effort into the pill, just because last longer and is more effective."

"I guess, I'll let our accountant know of this change immediately." Said Simon as he pulled out his phone.

"You already started on that didn't ya?" Asked Max.

"Ya, I did." Said Simon.

"Uh." Said Justin.

A loud bell then went off. "Ha, what's that?" Asked Max.

"Earthquake!" Yelled Zoey as she grabbed Justin, jumped on the floor and threw him on her back.

"Calm down it's just the twelve o'clock bell." Said Justin.

"Time for lunch." Said Simon as he pulled out a paper bag that was as long as a garbage bag and twice as wide, they all stared at him. "What, I'm a growing man."

"Ah." Said Max.

A few days later, Theresa was sitting in her office, near a dumpster in the city, when a nerdy guy walked up. "Ha, my high school reunion is in half an hour, and I told all my friends who used to beat me up and take my lunch that I'm married, I need a date!" Declared the man.

"Alright, keep your shirt on, please, bring out Claire!" Yelled Theresa to the back of the dumpster.

A woman walked out who was wearing a small leather top, had blond hair and was smoking pot. "Ha honey, where are we going tonight?" Asked Claire.

"Wow, she's perfect." Stated the man.

"Yep, and for five dollars more, I'll marry ya, uh, make it six." Said Claire.

"Have fun!" Yelled Theresa as he put the money on the table and left with Claire. "Ah, I love making people happy." The dumpster rumbled, from someone inside. Theresa casually hit it without looking back.

A few days later, Max and Liz were sitting on the couch, talking and eating crackers from a bowl. "He he, that's so funny." Said Liz.

"I know." Said Max.

"Mm, these crackers are good, mm." Said Liz as she ate more.

"Ya, mm, mom just left them sitting on the counter, it's good." Said Max.

"Ya, it is." Said Liz.

Justin and Zoey then walked in. "Ha, so you guys like the crackers?" Asked Justin.

They both looked up. "What?" Asked Max.

"Are ya feeling it yet, hu?" Asked Zoey.

"Wha, these are the, special crackers, you guys made?" Asked Liz.

"These?" Asked Max.

"Ya, do they work?" Asked Zoey.

"Uh, I didn't know these were them." Said Liz, frantically.

"Me neither." Said Max.

"Ya they are, you didn't eat more than one did you?" Asked Justin.

"Ya." Said Liz.

"We've been eating them." Said Max.

"Oh, that's not good." Said Zoey.

"What?" Asked Max.

"Why isn't it..." Started Liz. Both of them suddenly grabbed their stomachs. "Oh." They groaned.

"Ya, that's why." Said Zoey.

"Uh, I'll be in the bathroom." Said Liz as she got up.

"Be right back." Said Max as they both ran up the stairs.

"You think they liked it?" Asked Zoey.

"They would if they didn't take too many, I guess with the whole cracker thing that's more likely to happen, I'll write this down for Simon." Said Justin as he looked around for a pen. "Eh, I'll remember it." He said as he sat down.

"Yep." Said Zoey as she sat down with him.

At the bowling alley, Jerry was sitting at the counter, eating chips. "Mm, these chips are great." He said.

A guy then walked up. "Ha, can you help me?" He asked.

"Sorry, I'm on my break, see the other guy." Said Jerry.

"There is no other guy." Said the man.

"Well then just come back later!" Yelled Jerry.

"Ya, see if that happens." Said the man as he left.

"Mm, I love this job." Said Jerry as he leaned back.

A couple days later, like anyone's keeping track by this point, the group was sitting in Simon's office, talking about, whatever. "Okay, through the specualtions you've given me, the cracker design probably isn't the best way to go, right?" Asked Simon.

"Well, probably not, which is too bad, because it's pretty much the optimum quality of product placement." Said Justin.

"Optimum quality, it's a cracker, how is tha..." Started Theresa.

"Shut up mom, you're not even supposed to be here!" Yelled Justin.

"Whatever." Said Theresa.

"Well, the main problem is that in cracker form, the likeliness of overconsumption of the product is increased, which results in negative side effects." Said Simon.

"Well ya, what kind of stupid idea was it to make a drug in the form of a regular food, it's retarded." Said Max.

"Oh just shut up." Said Justin with his head in his arms.

"So, when testing the product, due to the, cracker like form..." Started Simon.

"Just call it a cracker!" Yelled Jerry.

"It thereby caused you to eat more than one, am I right?" Asked Simon.

"Well ya, I mean who eats just one cracker, and these taste just like regular crackers." Said Max.

"Only better." Said Theresa.

"That was gonna be one of the selling points of it." Said Justin.

"Okay, so what were some of the side effects caused by over consumption of the product Max?" Asked Simon.

"Uh, I'd rather not discuss it in front of my parents." Said Max, nervously.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." Said Simon.

"Thank you." Said Max.

"So, are we gonna sell the thing, you know the sex thing, are we gonna sell it as the cracker?" Asked Zoey.

"No, we've been talking for the last five minutes, about why it's not a good idea!" Yelled Justin.

"Hu, Justin, you don't have to yell at me." Said Zoey, shocked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just under a lot of stress, probably mostly because I have to do this whole thing by myself!" Yelled Justin.

"And with me..." Started Simon.

"Ya, just go sell the goddamn things in the pill form." Said Justin.

"Okay, I wish I'd suggested that earlier, and hadn't wasted all that time making the fucking things in cracker form!" Yelled Simon.

"Whatever, as long as this makes money." Said Theresa.

"It will, mom." Said Justin, frustrated.

"Good, we need money, cus the bowling alley job, well it's just not working." Said Theresa, upset.

"What about your escort servi..." Started Jerry.

"Ah shut up Jerry." Said Theresa.

"Okay, now that all this is done I just need your signatures." Said Simon.

"Can we leave?" Asked Max.

"I don't see why you came in the first place." Said Simon.

"Great." Said Max as he got up.

"See ya." Said Jerry and Theresa as they left.

"Okay." Said Simon as he put the papers on his desk.

Zoey looked at them, nervously. "I'll sign yours for you." Said Justin.

"Thank you." Said Zoey as she walked out of the room.

However long later, the pills were finally on the shelves at stores, and a lot of people were there buying them. "Wow, I can't believe how many people are buying it." Said Zoey.

"Ya, I guess there's a lot more sad couples sitting on their porches than I've seen." Said Justin.

"This is great, and at this rate we'll be able to get grants from the government, and expand the business across the country." Said Simon, laughing.

"Ha, do you know where the greeting cards are?" Asked a man as he walked up.

"Kiss my ass." Said Simon, not even looking at him.

"Fine, ya jerk." Said the man as he left.

A news article came out a week and a half later, it was brown on the T.V and had an old time narrator. "This new product, that packs love in every pill, has been pulled from the shelves by thousands since it's release, and is being eaten up by all the big corporations, exciting an orgasm of financial investors, it has been anounced that the product has been contracted to corporate sponsor EnRom, and is soon to become a nationwide selling item." Stated the narrator.

In a big corporate office in Newark, two men were looking out a large window in an office, one was an old bald guy with some white hair who looked like a frog with his yellow coke bottle glasses, and the other was an odd looking man with brown blond hair who looked just like Alec Baldwin. "I don't like it one bit Frederick." Said the bald man, who's name was John, Senator John Freidberg. "This new product could throw Flycon out of business. Something must be done." Stated John.

"Well we're not even sure if this new enterprise is even worthy of posing a threat yet, we should just wait it out, and see if worst comes to worst, but if it does we must move into action, cus if it does, we'll take it right down the throat." Stated Fred.

"Uh, ya, well alright, keep and eye on that business, see what happens with it, and you tell me if anything comes up." Said John.

"Oh trust me, I will, hm hm hm." Said Fred in a jovial voice.

"Uh, I, good." Said John.

At the house, Theresa was sitting at the table when Zoey walked down. "Ha, I was looking over some wedsites, and they all said that porno movies just need to have at least three people, and be at least eleven minutes long, so what do you say, hu?" Asked Zoey.

"Why would you make a porno movie, you already have a business that makes more many than my escort service, remember?" Asked Theresa, bitterly.

"Oh right, I should have been at work with Simon and Justin in the time I spent looking up this information." Said Zoey as she threw the papers on the table.

"Ha, I just got my paycheck from my bowling job, thirty dollars." Said Jerry as he threw it on the table, on top of all the porno information.

"That's not very much, for a whole day?" Asked Theresa.

"What, this is for the whole month." Said Jerry as he sat down. "Ha where's Justin, he said he'd help me paint the pipes in the basement, where is he?" Asked Jerry.

"Why are you painting the pipes in the basement?" Asked Theresa.

"Not sure, but I know it'll accomplish something." Said Jerry.

"Zoey, you didn't show up at the office today, you were supposed to show up at the office today!" Yelled Justin as he walked in.

"Justin, you didn't help me paint the pipes in the basement like you said you would." Stated Jerry.

"I never said I'd help you paint the pipes in the basement, why are you painting the pipes in the basement, I didn't even know about this." Said Justin. "We have to be in early tomorrow so we can meet with government officials about our first grant." Said Justin.

"How early, noon?" Asked Zoey.

"No, no not noon, like, seven." Said Justin in a nervous voice.

"I can do eleven thirty, no earlier, look at all the information I got on this porno movie, I think we can really make this work." Stated Zoey.

"Oh my god." Said Theresa.

"Ha, Justin where were you? You were supposed to pick me up from school, and you didn't, I had to take the bus all the way across town." Said Max, frustrated.

"He probably never agreed to do that." Said Theresa.

"No I did, I just really didn't want to." Said Justin.

"Take that Mrs. Russo!" Yelled Zoey.

"Whatever, it's fine, son of a bitch." Said Max as he threw his bag on the table.

"Max!" Yelled Theresa.

"Zoey, will you be there at seven? This is really important." Said Justin.

"Ya, I'm really surprised at how much money this whole thing is bringing in, this could could really be something big for us." Said Theresa.

"Ya, almost as big as my bowling job, ya!" Yelled Jerry.

"Ya, okay." Said Max.

"Ya Justin, I can be there." Said Zoey.

"Ah forget it, I'll set up an internet conference for here, all you have to do is push a button." Said Justin.

"That sounds simple enough." Said Zoey.

"For you, probably not." Retorted Theresa. Everybody became silent.

The next day at around noon, Theresa was sitting on the streets, smoking a fancy cigar when a guy walked up. "Ha, I wanna talk about the escort you gave me." Said the guy.

"Sorry, no refunds if she died." Said Theresa, barely looking at him.

"No, you gave me a filthy, dirty, leather clad, pot smoking gutter whore, my friends didn't buy I could get someone that good for a second." Said the man, angrily.

"So, what's your problem, you're a loser, or my escorts are too good, hu, which one?" Asked Theresa.

"Look, you ripped me off, your service is terrible, and I'm never using it again." Said the man.

"Oh, you think my service isn't good, well look at this, look at all the money I made, hu." Said Theresa as she shook a big wad of money in his face. "Whatdya think a that?" She taunted.

"Uh, you're a crazy, bitch." Said the man as he left.

"Ya, ya walk away, I don't need you, ha, ha ha." Laughed Theresa as she threw the money all over the sidewalk. "Uh, I'd better get this back to Justin."

Earlier that day at nine o'clock Justin had just woken up. "Uh, Zoey, what time is it?" He asked.

"I don't know, nine." Said Zoey.

"What, why didn't my alarm go off?" Asked Justin.

"I turned it off so it wouldn't wake me up." Said Zoey.

"What, why would you, the conference, did you do the conference?" Asked Justin.

"No, I could not figure it out." Said Zoey.

"What, you had to hit one button, one!" Yelled Justin.

"Ya, but you never said which one." Stated Zoey.

"Ah." Groaned Justin as he fell back on the couch. Zoey went on drinking something.

Later, however much later it doesn't matter, whenever this whole thing started, who knows, it was May 6, and the group was sitting around in chairs at the table. "Happy birthday Max." Said the group, happily.

"Ah, thanks you guys." Said Max.

"Oh Jerry, can you believe it, our little boy's sixteen." Said Theresa, quietly to Jerry.

"Ya, it's hard to believe." Said Jerry.

Liz hugged Max from behind. "Happy birthday, my special guy." She said sweetly.

"Thanks honey." Said Max as he kissed her.

Justin and Zoey were talking, off the the side of everything else. "Wow, it's hard to imagine, I remember when the three of us were little kids, now Max is sixteen, he's all grown up, he has a girlfriend." Said Justin, almost sobbing.

"Ya, and you have me." Said Zoey as she leaned on him.

"Ya, oh, things were so much easier back then, all that time ago." Said Justin.

"Well ya, they may have been, but they're pretty good now aren't they?" Asked Zoey.

"Well, ya." Said Justin.

"We're working at it Justin, all of us are, to make things better, to be sure everyone in the family has the life they diserve, right?" Asked Zoey.

"Ya, that's right, I guess we just have to try a little harder than other people." Said Justin.

"Ya, but it'll be worth it, promise." Said Zoey as she kissed him.

"Ya, I know." Said Justin, as he just looked at the family, Max, how happy they were.

A certain time period later, Theresa was sitting in her "office," when a cop walked up. "Ha miss, what are you doing out here?" Asked the cop.

"I'm running a business, what are you doing out here, don't see you with any escorts." Said Theresa, wryly.

"Ma'am, I'm no stranger to these sort of things, I know a prostitution ring when I see one, and trust me, I will not let this sta..." Started the cop. As he talked, Theresa knocked on the trash can, and out came a dark brown haired woman, with dark red lipstick, a leather top, who looked like she meant business.

"Ha there buddy, why don't ya take a break from the beat and relax with me, hu?" Asked the lady.

"Uh, well, ya, sure, uh, carry on ma'am." Said the cop.

"Yessir." Said Theresa, happily.

"Come on doll, let's get down to business." Said the woman as she dragged him off, with a knife behind her back.

"Ha ha, sucker." Laughed Theresa as she leaned back.

Three weeks later, Justin was walking with some men in a suit, and he had a suit on too. "I know the project is some what behind schedule, but I think we have to start on future goals." Stated Justin.

"What, how can we start on future goals, I mean we're in the middle of a movie, which, I don't even see why we're doing it, I thought we were selling things here." Said a man with him.

"Ha, you're not payed to see things, think of have opinions, just get to work." Said Justin.

"Yessir." Said the man as he walked off.

"Ha Justin, we got a problem with the pill." Said Simon.

"Since when is the pill a problem, as of a few weeks ago it's the only good thing about all of this." Said Justin.

"Ya, that's just it, the pill doesn't work." Said Simon.

"What, what do you mean it doesn't work, how doesn't it work?" Asked Justin, angrily.

"Well, it doesn't work, trust me, we've gotten tens of thousands of complaints." Said Simon.

"Oh this is horrible, that's gonna put a damper on all that other stuff we wanted to do." Said Zoey.

"So, what do we do about it?" Asked Justin.

"Well, we had to go ahead and put the crackers on the market." Said Simon.

"What, the crackers, the ones people eat to many of?" Asked Justin.

"Well we had to do something, the pills don't work." Said Simon.

"The pills that don't work are better than the crackers, how long have they been out?" Asked Justin.

"Two weeks." Said Simon.

"What, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Asked Justin.

"Cus I knew you'd be mad at me, I collected the insurance from my car today so I figured I'd be up to it." Said Simon.

"Uh, whatever." Said Justin.

"So what do you want me to do?" Asked Simon.

"Just leave the crackers on the market till we get more complaints about that than the pills, then put the pills back out, or until they fix the pills, whatever comes first, but the first one would be cheaper." Said Justin.

"Okay, I have my men on it right now." Said Justin.

In a dark cement room with bad lighting, there were men in hazmat suits, working with pills on wooden tables, and they kept exploding. "Ah!" Yelled the men.

Simon then walked down. "Ha, keep the noise down!" He yelled as he looked at a sign on the wall that read "Simon's Basement." And what did I tell you, we keep the Chem Lab sign, over this one, the feds come in and see a sign that says it's my basement, they'll get suspicious, now I got a train to catch!" Yelled Simon, angrily.

"I think the addition of a science lab would enhance things..." Started Simon.

"No, it's too expensive, and unnecessary, that's a bad combination, you want something that's expensive and necessary, that's fine, and if you want something that's unnecessary, but not expensive, than that's fine, but not this." Said Justin. "Besides, I don't pay you to think." Said Justin.

"No, that's all you pay me to do." Said Simon.

"Ha, how's the whole movie thing coming?" Asked Justin.

"I think the whole thing is unsettling to the company, we lose a lot of work and production equipment, besides I thought we were a product company, not this." Said Simon.

"Oh, Justin, tell him about your idea." Said Zoey.

"Okay, I got this great idea, and it's gonna make us even more money than the pill..." Started Justin.

"If that even works out..." Started Simon.

"We start designing, airplanes, hu, everyone loves planes, we make faster, better, smaller ones, so small you can barely fit on person in em." Said Justin.

"Uh, I'm not s..." Started Simon.

"Simon, trust Justin, he made the pill thing work." Said Zoey.

"Alright, but the government is asking questions, after all their four hundred thousand dollars they gave us for the pill has gotten us nowhere." Said Simon.

"Look, it'll all work out fine, and as for the government, just tell them we need more time, and even more money." Stated Justin.

"Alright, I'll call them." Said Simon as he walked off.

"Good, at this rate we'll be able to take over the United States Economy in a matter of weeks." Said Justin.

"It looks like it." Said Zoey. Behind them a man jumped out the window.

The next day at noon, Jerry was at the bowling alley when the manager walked up. "Ha, I got some bad news, there's been some changes, and we have to let you go." Said the manager.

"Go where, be an ambassador bowling alley, guy?" Asked Jerry.

"No, I'm firing you, there have been some budget cuts, and since you've worked here the number of customers has dropped ninety nine percent." Stated the manager.

"Ha, I'm commited, with some time, we can hit one hundred percent, or even higher!" Declared Jerry.

"I'm sorry, pack up your things, uh..." Said the manager.

"Jerry."

"Ya I don't take the time to remember employee's names, I barely remember my own name." Said the manager, who's name was Walter.

"Alright Walter, I need you to sign for..." Started a salesman. The manager walked right past him.

Six days later, Justin, Zoey, Simon, their new partner Jackson, they called him Odie, and Max, Jerry and Theresa were watching a screening of thier new porno movie. In it, a blond woman was leaning over a man in a hospital bed, she had a low cut shirt, and it was all in black and white. "This is a great movie." Said Theresa as she ate out of a bucket of shucked corn.

"Um, uh hu." Said Max, who was sitting right next to her, but was trying to face away.

"This is rediculous Justin, how can you make a movie that's all about tits?" Asked Odie.

"Who du'un like tits?" Asked Justin in a strange accent, and he had on a tan coat, hat, pants, and had a black mustace.

At the Civil Board of Censorship, five men sat with serious looks on their faces, including Fred and Senator Freidberg. "Mr. Russo, this film is an insult to American film culture, are you kidding me, the provocative amount of clevage alone, I mean." Said the Senator.

"Well, Senator Fredberg..." Started Justin.

"It's Freidberg." Corrected the Senator.

"Yes, but for all future purposes, you will be referred to as Senator Fredberg, now, this is clearly a misunderstanding on your part, and on the part of the censorship board, for other movies, not questioned by this board, have displayed much, much more clevage, Simon." Called Justin.

Simon then walked out with a metal measure and several portraits. He put them out, all of clevage, and began to measure and compare. "Oh my god." Sighed Odie as he hid his face in his hand.

"This, 1993 film, seventeen, never in question, let us turn to ours, which had a measure of fifteen, three fifths, a..." Started Simon. Fred then began to get up but the Senator stopped him.

At the house five days later, Jerry was painting the pipes. "Uh, where is Justin, I can't do this alone, uh!" Groaned Jerry.

A few weeks later, Justin and Zoey and Max were sitting in a fancy bar. "So, Simon says the government has already signed a contract for 45 of the planed, at ten million dollars." Said Justin.

"That's good." Said Zoey.

"Ya, it's going better than I thought it ever would." Said Justin.

"What, why are you doing planes, what happened to the pill thing?" Asked Max.

"We moved on, it's business Max, just stay out of it." Said Justin.

"And why did I have to come with you?" Asked Max.

"Cus, I just felt like it." Said Justin, frustrated. "Ha, just give me a cherry martini." Said Justin.

"What he's having, only more of it." Said Zoey.

"Alright, ha, how old are you?" Asked the man.

"Uh, um..." Started Max, nervously.

"He's eighteen, we're fraternal twins, just whatever you got lying around." Said Justin.

"Thank you." Said Max, sarcastically.

Justin's phone then rang. "Oh, it's from Simon, he wants us to come in early tomorrow." Said Justin.

"Uh, I hate coming in early." Whined Zoey.

"Ya, he's always all, groggy, and, annoying, he's kind of like that all the time though, but this way I get less sleep." Said Justin.

"I thought Simon was your friend, didn't he help you get this whole thing star..." Started Max.

"Ya Max, but if all the little people are our friends, then we have a lot of favors to do." Said Justin.

"Here." Said the man as he gave the drinks, Zoey's was in a very large glass.

"I guess that makes sense, it's kinda pricky though." Said Max.

"Ya, that's just how rich people are." Said Zoey.

"Yep." Said Justin as he drakn some of his drink. "Ya know, fuck this place, Zoe I have a great idea, come on." Said Justin as he got up.

"Okay." Said Zoey.

"Ha, what about me?" Asked Max.

"Here." Said Justin as he threw him the keys. "Take the car, we won't need it, don't drink too much, there's a law for that, see ya." Said Justin.

"By." Said Zoey as they left.

"Uh, okay." Said Max as he drank some of the martini. "Mm." He said as he went on drinking.

In a plane, Justin was flying it, and Zoey was in the passenger seat. "Alright, we're good." Said Justin as he pushed the controls up.

"Justin, where'd you learn to fly this thing?" Asked Zoey.

"Eh, I heard Simon talking about it, guess he's good for one thing, even though it's too complicated to explain." Said Justin.

"Ya, wow, look at the city below." Said Zoey.

"Ya." Said Justin, in a dull voice, as he looked ahead, bored.

"Ha, what's that stuff on the wheel?" She asked.

"Oh, that's just some syranwrap." Said Justin.

"Why do you have that on there?" Asked Zoey.

"Cus, we're high in the air, there's infections, and germs, lots of germs on people's hand, and flying through the air, don't want that on the wheel, do ya?" Asked Justin.

"Uh, guess not." Said Zoey.

"Nnope." Said Justin. He sat there for a second. "Oh, I talked to Simon, they greenlighted the construction job of our dreams." Said Justin.

"We're making the flying boat?" Asked Zoey, excitedly.

"Ya, ya know, no matter how many of our endeavors didn't work, or however much money we lost, this is gonna make it all worth it." Said Justin.

"Ya it will." Said Zoey.

"Ya." Said Justin, he sat for a minute. "Here, take the wheel for a second." He said as he handed it over to her.

"Wha, me, I don't know how to fly this damn thing." Said Zoey.

"Ya neither do I, just take it." Said Justin.

"Uh, okay." Said Zoey as she took the wheel. "Ha, this is is kinda fun." She said.

"Ya it is, that's why I took this plane." Said Justin as he went to the back of the plane and took out some milk.

"Ha, what're you doing?" She asked.

"Milk, it's good for, high altitudes, I don't know I just found it in here." Said Justin.

"Ah, okay." Said Zoey as she went on flying.

Justin looked at her from the back, and a light illuminated her face, giving off just a flawless tone. "Whoa." Said Justin, admiring her.

"Justin, there's a large mountain coming in front of us." Said Zoey.

"Just pull back on the wheel." Said Justin.

"Okay." Said Zoey as she pulled back on the wheel, and the plain lifted over the mountain. "Golly." She said, excitedly.

"Hu, don't think I've ever met someone who uses the term golly." Said Justin.

"Ya." Said Zoey.

"Ha, want some milk?" Asked Justin.

"Oh please." Said Zoey. Justin was pouring the milk into her mouth. "Whoa, hu." They laughed.

There was a spiraling sound. "Ha, watch the sky!" Yelled Justin.

"Whoa!" Yelled Zoey as they leveled out the plain.

On a golf course where they landed the plain, they were walking and talking. "That was great." Said Justin.

"Ya, we should fly to work tomorrow." Said Zoey.

"Ya we should, come on, let's get inside." Said Justin.

"Okay." Said Zoey as she followed and looked at the plain behind her. "Now that would make for a challenging par four." She declared.

"Hu, ya." Said Justin. In the house, he was pouring drinks from a fance container. "I hate this room, has, faggy wall paper, faggy drapes, every damn thing about it is, fagg..." He started. Zoey walked up, started kissing him, he dropped the bottle, and they layed on the couch. "Oh, oh ya, uh." Said Justin as they went on kissing.

Out on the golf course, Odie walked up and saw the plane parked there. "Ah shit." He said.

Four days later at the house, Jerry was video chatting with some executors when Theresa walked in. "Jerry, what are you doing?"

"Working out a profit margin, see Handbook is coming along to be an extremely profitable business, and it needs to be made official, and that's what I'm doing." Asnwered Jerry.

"I, whatever." Said Theresa.

Five days later, Justin was watching the film in a dark studio when Max walked in. "Justin, what are you doing?"

"Looking over the film." Asnwered Justin.

"Justin, they scraped the film, they told you that, they even told me that." Said Max.

"It's good, it's real good, but something's missing." Said Justin.

"Besidess you'll never get it passed that goddamn Senator Fredberg on the cencorship board..." Started Max.

"Max, Max sound, it's what the people want, don't even ask, one point nine million, we're doing it, tell Simon." Said Justin as he walked out.

"Justi, ah." Said Max.

One week later, Justin was watching the building of the flying boat when Theresa walked in. "Justin, I read that your pills were due on the market three weeks ago, what's going on?" Asked Theresa.

"Mom, that's old news, we need to look to the future, like this plane, look at this plane, hu!" Declared Justin as he looked at it. Theresa just walked out.

Eight days later, Jerry was on the phone and he looked nervous. "Ya, I see, by." Said Jerry.

"Jerry, what's wrong?" Asked Theresa.

"Well, there was some trouble with the website, mostly how I stole the idea from some guys, and now they're suing me for fourty million dollars." Said Jerry.

"Oh Jerry, would it help if I gave you my escort money?" Asked Theresa, comfortingly.

"Ya, it would." Said Jerry.

"Too bad, it was a question, not an offer." Said Theresa as she walked off.

Several days later, Odie was on a pay phone. "Uh, come on pick up, Justin, Justin, I don't know what's going on, nobody's called me about any meetings in, five weeks, I went to the office but, noone's ever there, ah where are you, oh, there's a helicopter, parked in my yard, it has the company's logo on it, why, why does i, is the company making helicopters now, uh, why did they land a helicopter in my yard, I mean, did you land that thing in my yard, I found your ID in it, and, I can't get into my house, I've been locked out for weeks, did you change the locks to my house, Justin pick up, Justi, ah, damn, my quarter ran out, oh well." He said as he hung up and walked away.

Two days later, the whole family was sitting in the living room when the door was busted down, it was Senator Freidberg. "Justin Russo and Zoey Brooks?" Asked the Senator.

"Ya." Said Max and Theresa at the same time.

"We at the United Council of Products are suing you for theft of funds." Said the Senator.

"Oh damn, I told Simon to run under the table operations by me first, god." Said Justin.

"You and your company of theives will not decieve this nation any longer, we'll see you in court!" Yelled the Senator as he left.

"Ha, does it seem like the past couple months have been, a bit off?" Asked Jerry.

"I got some new hand soap." Said Theresa.

"Na, I don't use soap." Said Jerry.

"Ya, ha, that guy said he was suing us." Said Zoey.

"Ya we heard him, he was loud enough with it." Said Max.

"What, no, things were going so well, you and me, and now this comes along to ruin it all, uh." Said Justin as he slid on to the floor.

"I told you the plain thing was a bad idea." Said Theresa.

"I told ya the movie thing was a bad idea." Said Max.

"And Simon reiderated the plain thing." Said Zoey.

"And the movie thing." Said Jerry.

"Ya, okay I get it!" Yelled Justin. "Uh, this sucks."

"Ya, if this goddamn lawsuit never came up, we wouldn't have any problems." Stated Zoey.

"Ya, ha, you're right!" Declared Justin.

"Justin, why are you so happy?" Asked Theresa.

"Because, fate has been haunting us for our whole lives, everything we've ever attempted, every thing we've set out to accomplish to make our lives better has always been ruined by it, and it's always held us back from living the lives we deserve, but now it's layed itself into the form of an earthly thing, this trial. If we win this trial, that means we beat fate, and we will never be thworted by it again, we decide the fate of our own lives, so we have to put all of our power into winning this case at all costs." Declared Justin.

"...Sounds good to me." Said Jerry.

"But, we don't know anything about courts." Said Zoey.

"Then we'll learn, nothing at this point is more important than this trial, so we are completely devoted to this!" Yelled Justin.

What about your sound movie..." Started Max, jokingly.

"Shut up! We have to get through this, are you ready?" Asked Justin.

"Ya!" Yelled Jerry as he fell on the floor.

Two days later, Zoey ran in with a book and some glasses on. "Justin, I found a book on how to win a court trial, we should use this!" Yelled Zoey.

"Great, okay, it says here, that fourty percent of the case is the character witness." Said Justin.

"The character witness?" Asked Jerry.

"Did you by chance write this book..." Started Max.

"Okay, we will buy the best character witnesses there are, money is no object!" Yelled Theresa.

"What money, what money!" Demanded Max.

"I got fifety million dollars from a lawsuit, okay, I owe fifty million dollars, what's the di..." Started Jerry.

"You don't buy witnesses, they're people who know you, people involved with this, and look at what we have to work with, a fired bowling alley clerk, a woman setting losers up with whores, and your dorky son. Alex would be the most profitable witness, but she's dead." Said Zoey.

"Ya, it's too bad Alex isn't here to help with this." Said Theresa.

"She always knew how to make things look better, even when they were hopeless." Said Max, sadly.

"Okay, what else does the book say?" Asked Jerry.

"Well, the opening statement is where the jury pretty much makes their decision on the verdict." Said Justin as he read the book.

"Okay, we can spend all our time writing one, we've got nothing else to worry about." Said Theresa.

"Then there's the actual trial..." Started Justin.

"Ah shit." Said Theresa.

"And we don't even know what Senator Fredberg is going to pull up at the case." Said Justin.

"Then we'll just have to find out." Said Zoey.

"But how?" Asked Justin.

It was then that a dead bird crashed through the glass on the window. "What the hell, is that a bird?" Asked Theresa.

"Ya, there's a note tied to it." Said Jerry.

"It must be a messanger pigeon." Said Zoey.

"Aren't messanger pigeons usually alive?" Asked Max.

"Look whatever, let's read it." Said Justin. "Watch the tape attached to this bird, is there a tape?" He asked.

"Here, gimme that." Said Theresa as she took the bird and squeezed it. "Ah, there it is." She said as she pulled the tape out of its mouth and threw the bird on the ground.

"Put it in!" Screamed Zoey.

"Okay, it's a, Beta Casette." Said Theresa.

"Dad, the Beta." Said Max.

"Got it." Said Jerry as he pulled out a large black box and blew the dust off it. They hooked it up and put the tape in.

On the tape, Simon was speaking to the camera. "I know about the trial, and I know Freidberg is out to wreck the company with it, I can be your witness, but before we're interrupted you have to know how to get Freidberg's secrets for the trial, all the material you need is at the gadget store, it's very secretive, all the information is on the back of the note, good lu..." Said Simon.

"Ha, what are you do..." Started a man from off screen.

"Ah!" Screamed Simon as he dropped the camera, and it fell on a man who was just standing facing the wall.

"I say we go with it." Stated Jerry.

"What do you think happened to Simon?" Asked Max.

"It doesn't matter, let's just read the note." Said Theresa.

"Okay, does anybody know how to read?" Asked Zoey.

"I do!" Yelled Justin as he picked up the note. Everybody left.

That night, they had just arrived at a shack outside the city. "Are you sure this is the place?" Asked Theresa.

"Sure, Simon explained everything, just remember what I told you." Said Justin.

"Ugh!" Screamed Zoey.

In the bathroom, Justin and Max were waiting in line for the stall, finally they got in. Max looked over the stall at Justin. "Ha, are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Ya I'm sure, just do what I told you Max." Said Justin.

"Okay." Said Max as he went back to his own stall.

"Okay." Said Justin as he stood on the rim. "Hu." He said as he pulled the lever, then he was flushed down into the toilet.

At the store, which is where the toilet led to, Jerry, Justin, Max and Zoey were standing around when Theresa walked up. "Why is there always a line for the ladies room?" She asked, frustrated.

It was then that a strange man walked up to them. "Ha, what are you doing here, who are you?" He demanded.

"Oh, I'm Zoey." Said Zoey.

"How did you find this place?" He asked.

"A little birdie told me." Asnwered Justin in a serious voice. "Now, give us all these items or we'll tell everybody we know about this place." Said Justin.

"...Ya okay." Said the man.

"Ha, what's this?" Asked Jerry as he held a pen, then pushed the button on it. It let out a high pitched screeching sound.

"Don't touch that!" Yelled the man.

At the harbor the next night, the Russos had just walked up to Freidberg's boat, Jerry pulled out a watch, pushed a button, it fired something, and the guard fell on the ground. "Success!" Yelled Jerry.

In the mainroom of the boat, they were reviewing the plans. "Okay, we need to put a microphone in the meeting room, once we do that we should be able to listen to the meeting." Said Justin.

"Ha, we should hurry before those guards wake up." Said Zoey.

"They're not gonna wake up Zoey." Said Max.

"Alright, to be safe, Simon said we should put the microphone in the room three hours before hand." Said Theresa.

"Alright, I'll do it." Said Jerry.

"No, this is all my fault, I'll do it." Retorted Zoey.

"How could this be your fault, you didn't do an..." Started Justin.

"Just let her do it, this is insane enough without all the argument!" Yelled Theresa.

"Ha, what if they catch us putting the microphone in the meeting room?" Asked Jerry.

"Ya, that'd be bad, that's why he said, three hours before the meeting." Said Max.

"He's right, they won't catch us, I mean, unless we do it, five minutes before the meeting." Stated Justin.

"Don't worry, I'll do it with hours to spare." Stated Zoey.

"Right." Said Theresa.

Five minutes before the meeting, Zoey was sitting on the couch and eating chips. "Zoey, did you plant the chip!" Asked Justin frantically.

"Damn, knew I forgot something." Said Zoey.

"I knew dad should have done it." Said Max.

"Ah, well what do we do now?" Asked Justin.

"Ha, what about this thing we got, it's some kind of megaphone that we can use to listen to them, isn't that convenient?" Asked Jerry.

"No, I'm pretty sure Simon knew this would happen." Said Theresa.

"But the guy told us that the signal gets cut off by even the thinnest of materials." Said Max.

"Don't worry, I'll just scale the side of the boat, find the room, and listen with the machine, and take notes of everything they say." Said Justin.

"Sounds good, much easier than my job." Said Zoey.

"Not that we'll ever know." Muttered Justin.

On the side of the boat, Justin had found the window, and had the machine all ready. "Alright, loud and clear." He said to himselft.

The men walked in, Senator Freidberg at the head. "Alright men, let's begin, you see at the ti..." Started the Senator as a man closed the shade.

The frequency went static. "Uh, hu." Said Justin fumbled around with the device.

The blue tooth in his ear crackeled. "Justin, I think you lost the signal..." Started Theresa.

"I know I lost the signal, don't call anymore." He said, angrily.

"Well fine." Said Theresa.

"Uh, okay, uh." Groaned Justin as he inconspicuously tried to open the window and open the shade. He opened the window, a ton of water shot in and hit a man in the head, he didn't move, and Justin opened the shade. "Yes!"

"Okay, we see here, wait, didn't you close that shade?" Asked John.

"No!" Screamed the man who opened the shade.

The next day, the family was sitting in the house, and Justin was reviewing the notes. "Justin, these notes are all upside down." Said Max.

"Ya, I was upside down." Said Justin.

"I knew I should've done it." Said Theresa.

"You never even offered!" Yelled Justin.

"Here." Said Jerry as he took the notes, got on the couch and leaned upside down on the back. "It says, uh..." Started Jerry.

"Oh forget it." Said Justin as he threw the notes. "He's mainly questioning the industry we represent, and his main weapon is that we've never output any functioning products." Said Justin

"Weapons, there's gonna be weapons at the trial?" Asked Jerry.

"That's the best he's got, I got a handgun in my purse." Said Zoey.

"Not those kinds of weapons you idiots." Said Theresa.

"Ha, I just got a message from Simon, if Freidberg wins the trial we'll owe the government over $100 million." Said Max.

"What, that'll put the whole damn business into the ground, oh!" Groaned Justin.

"Ya, he also said that, on top of that, we'll all face up to fifteen years in prison." Said Max.

"What!" Yelled Justin.

"Ya I figured the two together would be too much." Said Max.

"Not to mention the fact that we have no defense and no means of getting a lawyer." Said Zoey.

"And not to mention that we actually are guilty, so they got that." Said Jerry. "And he's a senator."

"Oh, this whole thing is a cluster fuck." Said Justin.

"Justin!" Yelled Theresa.

"Well it is." Said Justin. "Look, Freidberg is focusing on the fact that we've never put out, anything, on the market, we fix that and he has no case." Said Justin.

"But, what could we possibly finish in a week?" Asked Zoey.

"You couldn't finish anything in three months." Said Max.

"Not helping, wha, I got it, the plane, the flying boat." Said Justin.

"Ya, ya already told us about that." Said Jerry. "It's kinda creepy.

"No, we've been working on it, building it, if we try, we can have it put together by the trial." Said Justin.

"I have to admit it was impressive, something like that could move the case in our favor." Said Theresa.

"Ya it could, let's do it." Said Justin.

"I'll call Odie and tell him to meet us there." Said Max.

"Na I'll do it, he doesn't know where it is." Said Justin.

"Okay." Said Max.

A week later at the trial, the group was just walking in. "Okay, here we go." Said Justin, who had on a nice suit and had a suitcase.

"The first day of the rest of our lives." Said Theresa.

"Or the last one." Said Jerry.

"Ha, I just want you guys to know that I'm behind you all the way on this." Said Simon.

"Ah, thanks Simon." Said Zoey as they sat down.

"Yep, besides this case is placed on the shoulder of the executors of the company, if we lose, I go straight to hell with you." Said Simon.

"Well that's good, cus this whole thing is basically your fault." Said Max.

"Ya." Said Simon. He just sat there.

Odie then walked in. "Uh, ha there guys." He said as he sat down, his suit was wrinkled, his tie undone, and his breifcase was open with papers falling out.

"Ha, thanks for joining us." Said Justin, not even looking at him.

"Well excuse me, you told me that the trial was today, but you never told me where it was, so." Said Odie, frustrated.

"Why'd you even hire him if you don't have him do anything?" Asked Max.

"Cus, Simon only does finance, we needed somebody to do everything else." Said Justin.

"You never have me do anyth..." Started Odie.

"That other people don't do for free, okay?" Asked Justin, frustrated.

"I, only, do finance, what about all the crazy shit, ah forget it." Said Simon as he leaned back.

"Where do you get people to do things for free?" Asked Max.

"Or do you just not pay them?" Asked Theresa.

"Well of course we don't pay them, it's not like we have any money." Said Justin.

"Ya, that's pretty much the reason we're here." Said Zoey.

"Not to mention all the money you took from the government." Said Jerry.

"Would you not say that so loud?" Said Simon, holding his head.

"Alright, it's about to get started, where's the lawyer?" Asked Odie.

"He's not here yet." Said Zoey.

"Ah Jesus Christ." Groaned Odie with his head in his hands.

"Don't worry we got a good lawyer, from what I read he's never lost a case." Said Justin.

"He's so good he's not even in the yellow pages, he's in the residential listings." Said Theresa quietly.

"Who's idea was that?" Asked Max.

"Just, be quiet." Said Justin.

"It was his." Said Jerry.

"Alright, enough messing around, we have to get serious." Said Simon.

"Simon's right for once." Said Justin.

"What?" Said Simon.

"This trial is the single most important conflict we've ever faced, the fates of all of our lives rest in this, so get serious." Said Justin.

"That's what I just said." Said Simon.

"You didn't put enough feeling into it, ya know." Said Justin.

The lawyer then walked in. "Hoo, ha, sorry I'm late." He said.

"Ya should be." Said Max.

"Where were you?" Asked Zoey.

"I'm sorry, I spent half an hour looking for a parking space without a parking meter, I didn't find one, we got thirty minutes." He said.

"Ya, that'll happen." Said Odie.

"It should, Mr. Leaman said he's never had a case last longer than twenty minutes." Said Justin.

"Yep, I can honetly say I haven't." Said the lawyer.

"Alright, alright, everyone calm down, the case will now come to order, presiding is the honorable judge Cartwright." Said the foreman.

"Thank you Mr. foreman, um, now on trial, the case of, The United Council of Products of the United States of America, versus the board of Enrom executives and all supporting parties, representing the Council of Products is the honorable Senator John Freidberg of New Jersey." Said the judge.

Senator Freidberg then rose. "Thank you your honor for that, long, introduction." Said the senator.

"Uh, you dick head." Muttered the judge.

"Alright, by law of the United States Supreme Court, the defending party will go first." Said the prosecuting lawyer, Gilmer.

"Alright, Mr. Russo, will you stand and be sworn?" Asked the judge.

Justin then stood up. "Yes I will your honor." Said Justin. "I swear to god, that this trial will conclude in our favor, and that Senator Freidberg's case if forfeit, so suck a fat one Freidberg!" Yelled Justin.

"Uh, I meant be sworn on the Bible." Said the judge.

"Oh, okay." Said Justin.

"Uh." Groaned Theresa.

On the stands, Justin was being questioned. "So Mr. Russo, I have it written on record that the United States government payed out, to you, an excess of six hundred thousand dollars, to develope your debut product, is this true?" Asked Freidberg.

"Well you have it on record, you said that yourself, it must be true!" Yelled Justin.

"Order, order, Mr. Russo, just answer the question." Said the judge.

"Fine, ya, like, six hundred thousand dollars, okay." Said Justin.

"Yes, and would you confirm that your product was on the counters only three weeks, before it was recalled and replaced by the controversial cracker design, which highly encouraged overconsumption?" Asked Freidberg.

"Well it was six weeks when I was told but I guess so." Said Justin.

"Now, since then, the cracker design was also recalled, and again placed on the market was the pill design, which, in a nutshell, exploded when exposed to oxygen, in ninety percent of the cases." Said Freidberg.

"Ya, you got us on that one." Said Justin, laughing.

"Well, pardon my asking Mr. Russo, but did ya even test the product before ya sold it?" Asked Freidberg.

"Of course we did, and it worked, when it was done right." Said Justin, strictly.

"Well, I find that hard to believe, because we have Enrom's economic records here, and there are no testing facilities listed on it, now, if six hundred thousand dollars was paid to the support of this product, then God only knows what you did with the money, if it didn't go into an effective product, or any kind of testing lab for that matter." Said Freidberg.

"Uh, I knew a lab would be a good idea." Sighed Simon.

"I got a bird a my own for ya Simon!" Yelled Justin as he flipped of Simon.

The crowd gasped. "Mr. Russo, please calm down." Said the judge.

"Alright, well the product was tested, and the people who tested it are here today, you should question them." Said Justin.

"Fine, maybe I will." Said Freidberg.

"Fine, if my lawyer will just call them to the stand, Leaman." Said Justin. Leaman went on playing a handheld. "Leaman!" He yelled.

"Ah, uh, yes, okay." Said Leaman.

Max was then on the stands. "So, Maxwell Russo, Justin Russo's brother, and I have been brought to the understanding that you had partial involvement with this company at times, am I right?" Asked Freidberg.

"Uh, I guess so, I mean they always dragged me around to meetings, and, tapings, uh." Groaned Max.

"Alright, well I just have a few questions to ask you on account of the product, for this trial also involves you." Said Freidberg.

"Are you sure I'm not too young to be on the stand..." Started Max.

"So, Mr. Russo..." Started Freidberg.

"Ya?" Said Jerry, loudly.

"Not you Jerry." Whispered Theresa.

"Oh." Said Jerry.

"Justin has informed me that you were one of the people to test the product in question, can you tell me of the results?" Asked Freidberg.

"Well, ya, I did try the, cracker, thing, but, I didn't even know that it was the drug, so I ate too many and it, didn't turn out well." Said Max.

"Okay, well what about the pill, or did he lie about that?" Asked Freidberg.

"No, I didn't!" Yelled Justin from the audience.

"Mr. Russo, sit down!" Yelled the judge.

"Okay." Said Justin as he sat down.

"Well ya, I tried the pill, and it worked, you know, like it was supposed to." Said Max.

"Well yes, but what does that prove, a sexual aid, tested on a testosterone filled, teenage boy?" Asked Senator Freidberg.

"Oh, Jesus." Groaned Max as he covered his face with his hand.

Theresa was then on the stands. "So, Mrs. Russo, you are Justin Russo's mother." Said the senator.

"Yes, I am." Said Theresa.

"Well ma'am, does it ever bother you, that your son is a lying, theiving profiteer, from the United States governmen..." Started Freidberg.

"Objection your honor." Said Zoey.

"Sustained." Said the judge.

"Alright, so here we have it, the product, tested on an old, brittle, worn out housewife slash mother of three children." Said Freidberg.

"Uh, I'd like to have it stated on record that I'm only thirty eight years ol..." Started Theresa.

"Well Mrs. Russo, when you tested the product, did you find it to improve your sexual drive?" Asked Freidberg.

"Hu, well, I don't know if I feel comfor..." Started Theresa.

"Answer the question mom!" Yelled Justin.

"Well, ya, it did, I mean, having been married for, nineteen years me and my husband have been, eh, but after using this pill, I don't know, it kinda picked up the pace on things." Said Theresa.

"That's right baby!" Yelled Jerry as he stood up. "Woo!" He yelled.

"Woo!" Yelled Theresa.

"I'll be right back." Said Max as he got up, holding his eyes with his fingers.

"Mr. and Mrs. Russo, please come to order." Said the judge.

"Ya, I'm sorry." Said Jerry.

"So Mrs. Russo, the product worked, but was it the pill design?" Asked the senator.

"Well, no, it was the cracker." Said Theresa.

"You see, the overconsumption supporting, cracker..." Started Freidberg.

"But it worked!" Yelled Theresa.

"Ineffective!" Yelled the senator.

"I told you the pill would be better." Said Simon.

"But it didn't work!" Yelled Odie.

"Who is he?" Asked Freidberg.

They all looked worried. "Objection your honor." Said Leaman.

"Sustained." Said the judge.

"Woo, thanks Leaman." Said Justin.

"No problem." Said Leaman as he took a tissue from Zoey and blew his nose, really loud.

"Uh." Said Zoey.

Later, Mr. Leaman was standing and talking. "So, uh, you sure do have a lot of, evidence, against my witness, don't ya." He said, nervously.

"Yes, I do." Said the senator, in the stands.

"Hu, hoo, well, ya, but, your evidence, is, uh, it's, oh boy." Groaned the lawyer.

"Mr. Leaman, are you going to ask me a question or not?" Asked the senator.

"Yes, yes I am, uh, well, as you may have, as you're telling us, the evidence, uh, do you have, tangible support, for what you're saying?" He asked.

"Yes, I have an entire breifcase with me, and everything I've said at this trial is in here." Said Freidberg.

"Oh, well okay, oh, god." Groaned Leaman.

"Ha uh, I got a question for Justin Russo." Said a man in the jury.

"Well okay, it's a little unusual, we don't usually get questions from the jury." Said the judge.

"Or for people who aren't on the stands..." Started Odie.

"Shut up!" Yelled the judge.

"Your honor, I must object to thi..." Started Gilmer.

"Overruled!" Yelled the judge as he banged the gavle.

"Um, Justin Russo." Said the jurer.

"Ya, what do you want!" Yelled Justin, holding is head in his hand, annoyed.

"Um, not that it's any of my business, but why would you pick such a loser to be your laywer?" He asked.

"That's what I'm wondering." Said Max.

"Ha, I'm not a loser, no matter how many people say I am, like, my sister, my parents, the jury, judge." Said Leaman.

"What a loser." Said Theresa.

"So, what's your answer?" Asked the lawyer.

"Look, we lost all our money, we found him in the phone boo..." Started Justin.

"Shh, what are you crazy?" Asked Simon.

"Sorry, uh, wait what does this have to do with the case..." Started Justin.

"Mr. Russo, what is your answer?" Asked the judge, frustrated.

"Well, uh, we chose this, uh, loser, if you will..." Started Jerry.

"Oh." Groaned Leaman as he leaned on the stand.

"To show that we don't need a big, fancy, highly acclaimed lawyer to get our point across, which we believe will increase our chance of winning." Said Jerry.

"Well we'll see about that." Said the jurer.

"Oh." Groaned Odie as he opened a bottle of pills and poured them into his mouth.

"Alright, that'll be all." Said the judge.

"Wait, I thought of one..." Started Leaman, histerically.

"Quiet Leaman." Said Freidberg.

"Yessir." Said Leaman.

"Uh." Groaned Justin as he slid out of his chair and on to the floor. Everyone looked at him.

Day Two. The group was sitting around, waiting for the trial to begin. "Ha guys, I had an idea that relates to the trial." Said Leaman.

"Well there's a first." Said Max.

"Okay, what if I let people start calling me by my first name, then that'll show I have confidence in myself, hu?" Asked Leaman.

"Uh, maybe, what's your name?" Asked Justin.

"It's Carl." Said Leaman.

"Carl." Said Theresa.

"Even your name says loser." Said Zoey.

"Ya, I know, if it makes it better I was never gonna suggest it." Said Carl.

"Well it doesn't since you did anyway." Said Justin.

"You're a horrible attorney." Said Simon.

"Ya think so, ha here's my card." Said Carl excitedly as he reached into his pocked and pulled out a piece of paper from the phonebook.

"So, Jackson McClurg, I understand that you have, some kind of association with EnRom, but whatever that is I have yet to discover." Said Freidberg.

"Uh ya, me too." Said Odie.

"Odie!" Yelled Justin.

"Objection your honor, leading the witness." Said Gilmer.

"Uh, I might agree, but, he's talking to this Odie guy, whoever that is." Said Cartwright.

"Ha ha ha." Laughed Zoey.

"So, Jackson, what exactly is it you, do, for the company, I mean you're going down with them, either way." Said Freidberg.

"Ya, of course." Said Odie.

"So tell me, what do ya do, I mean, for the company?" Asked Freidberg.

"Well, they hired me as, an assistant, but, they got a lot of other assistants, who know a lot more than I do, so..." Started Odie.

"Ya, but, physically, what do you for EnRom?" Asked Freidberg.

"Well, they have me go to some meetings and, tapings of that stupid movie..." Started Odie.

"Wait, that sounds like what they have Max do." Said Freidberg.

"That's what I was just thinking." Said Max.

"Sit down kid!" Yelled the senator.

"Prick." Said Max as he sat down.

"Ya, and, other times when I'm there they might ask my opinion on things, but most of the time they don't listen, I don't even see why I'm here, they pay me less than him I mean." Said Odie.

"They never gave me any money." Said Max, confused.

"Exactly, I mean they make me pay the, oh, that's why." He said as he sank down into the stands.

"So, you work for the company, kinda, so surely you must know why this trial was brought to attention." Said Freidberg.

"Uh ya, you think that our company is a sham, to take money from the government, but it's not true, sure, we, haven't put much on the market, and sure, we have taken, a lot, a lot, of money, bu..." Started Odie.

"Ha, you know you have the right not to inciminate yourself, right?" Asked Gilmer.

"Gilmer!" Yelled Fred.

"Sorry." Said Gilmer as he sat down.

"But it's not true, our company is a functioning unit that, attempts, to put out quality products, of all sorts." Said Odie.

"Well, I could take your word for that, but, all I've seen of your merchandise is some pills that don't work, and, a drug put in the form of a snack food, I mean, I heard your company was given grants for airplane development, do you have any of those?" Asked Freidberg.

"Well ya we do, I mean there's one sitting in my yard right now, I'd bring it here, but I can't find the key for it, I don't even know what it's doing there, but, I just can't get it out, ah." Whined Odie.

"Ah I see, bad product placement is what we're looking at." Said the senator.

"Like the crackers." Said the judge.

"Ah, tuche your honor." Said Freidberg.

"Uh, objection your honor, leading the judge." Yelled Theresa.

"Ya I have to agree with ya there." Said the judge as he banged his gavle.

"Wu, I don't know, why EnRom would leave an airplane in my yard, I mean, and my house had it's locks changed around the same time, wha, maybe, they have a secret meeting place in there, like they have the testing lab in Simon's basement." Said Odie.

Simon spit out his coffee. "Nothing further your honor!" Yelled Justin.

"What, I'm asking quest..." Started Freidberg.

"Shut up!" Yelled Cartwright.

Jerry was then sitting on the stands. "So, Mr. Russo, being Justin and Max Russo's father you must play a large role in the EnRom corporation, am I right?" Asked Freidberg.

"Uh, not really, I work as a bowling alley clerk, well, I used to, I was fired, is, EnRom, the people who paid to make that horny pill..." Started Jerry.

"Dad!" Yelled Max.

"I'm sorry." Groaned Jerry as he put his face in his hands.

"People of the jury, just look at this man, he's the father of national coorporate profiteer Justin Russo, I mean he stole the idea of Hanbook from college associates for the rights of upward of fifty million dollar..." Started Freidberg.

"Uh, objection your honor, leading the jury." Said Odie.

"Uh no, that's kinda what a trial is." Said the judge.

"Well damn I feel stupid." Said Odie as he slunk down in his chair.

"So Mr. Russo, why did you steal all that money, all those ideas, why'd you get fired from that bowling alley?" Asked Freidberg.

"That's a lotta questions, and honetly I don't know the answer to any of them." Said Jerry.

"Ya alright." Said Freidberg.

Later, the judge was sitting there, looking really annoyed. "Uh, oh, how I wish this would end, oh, uh, defense, you're up." He groaned.

"Alright, I'd like to make an unexpected move, which I think will throw the case in our favor, and have my brother question the next guy." Said Justin.

"Uh, Justin why?" Groaned Max.

"Just do it, and he would like to call Frederick to the stands." Said Justin.

Frederick was sitting in his chair, lying back with a sleeping mask over his eyes. "Sngu, uh, what?" He asked.

He was then sitting in the stands. "Uh, so, um, Frederick, uh, so, what do you do, I mean?" Asked Max.

"I'm Senator Freidberg's assistant, I'm his right hand man who helps him plan his moves." Said Frederick.

"Oh, okay, so, uh, so, you're Senator Freidberg's bitch right, I mean, you do all the work, he's the senator, you're his bitch hu?" Asked Max.

"What, no, I'm not, if anything he's my bitch, his position brings in profit for my operations, if it wasn't for me he never would have been elected senat, oh." He groaned.

"Hu." Gasped the audience.

"Ya, nothing further." Laughed Max as he sat down.

"Good job son." Said Jerry.

"Thanks dad." Said Max.

Simon was then on the stands. "So, what do we have, Simon Cotwell..." Started Freidberg.

"Ha, Cotwell!" Yelled Zoey.

"Shut up!" Yelled the judge.

"So, from what I've been told you're the one responsible for this whole operation, you as a corporate sponsor supported Mr. Russo and Ms. Brooks in their endeavors, and therefore brought EnRom to what it is today, a shandal of a product corporation, siphoning money from our economy in a time of recession." Said Freidberg.

"Uh, I guess if you're going to point fingers, ya, I did that." Said Simon.

"So, Mr. Cotwell, when you first met Mr. Russo and Ms. Brooks, what made you decide to help them?" Asked Freidberg.

"Well, what I saw, was a man, about eighteen, who had a great idea, Mr. Russo was out, selling the idea of his sexual aid, to help the less fortunate of our country, who just can't make due with what they have, so to speak, and literally, and, well, I felt it was something our country needed, and the world." Said Simon.

"Ah, so, you found it fit, to finance and sponsor, putting thousands of dollars and hundreds of man hours, into an idea, a concept not yet realized to be possible, without any concern for how it may hurt the country and its common man?" Asked Freidberg.

"Eh, it sounded like a really good idea, pretty solid, so to speak." Said Simon.

"Ugh." Groaned Gilmer.

"So, what you're telling me, is that you, with all your knowledge about money, business and marketing, threw all that to the wind, just for a little jolt in your merchandise expanse?" Asked Freidberg.

Simon shook his head. "So to speak, yes." Said Simon.

"Ah, I, expected a little more, honestly." Said Freidberg.

In the stands Theresa and Simon had just gotten back. "Ha, the lawyer just told us, Gilmer's offered us a settlement to get out of prison." Said Simon.

"What is it?" Asked Jerry.

"Twenty years, digging up bodies in the Virginia Wasteland." Said Theresa.

"...Ya it's not worth it." Said Max.

"Nope." Said Theresa.

"Hu." Sighed Odie.

Day Three. The judge looked like he was ready to lay down and die, and the group all looked unsettled. "Okay, here we go, don't shoot, until you see the whites of his lies." Said Justin.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Asked Max.

"I don't know, just, ah, hu hu." Said Justin as he started crying.

"What a baby." Said Odie as he lit up a cigar.

"What do you mean, if we lose this we all go to prison, fifteen years!" Yelled Simon.

"I don't wanna go to prison, I'm small, weak, timid." Said Max, nervously.

"Not to mention you get nervous, that adds to it." Said Theresa. He just looked at her. "I mean, you'll be alright honey." Said Theresa as she put her arm around him. "Uh." She squealed.

"Okay, hopefully we can wrap up this trial today, my wife's had the house to herself for three days and God only knows how many of my thing's she's given away by now, don't want that number to go up, Mr. Leaman, Mr. Leaman?" He asked.

Leaman was sitting in the audience, wearing sunglasses, with a belt wrapped around his arm. "Carl!" Yelled Justin.

"Wha, uh, one minute." He said in a low voice.

"Carl?" Asked Gilmer.

"Jesus, we know." Said Jerry.

"Uh, I wanna call the judge to the stand." Said Carl.

"What, why would you call me to the stand?" Asked Cartwright.

"Leaman, we only wanna question people associated with Freidberg, okay?" Demanded Odie.

"Ya, sorry." Said Leaman as he leaned back and shot up.

"Ya don't have to treat him like shit." Said Zoey.

"Ya, we do." Said Justin.

"Alright, let's move along, Mr. Senator." Said the judge.

Zoey was then sitting on the stands. "So, Ms. Brooks, Justin Russo's main lady, miss if you don't mind my asking, how long have you two been together?" Asked Freidberg.

"Well, I met Justin at PCA four months ago, and ever since we've been so happy together, that is, until you reared your ugly head in our lives..." Started Zoey.

"Ms. Brooks, come to order!" Yelled Cartwright.

"Sorry." Said Zoey.

"So Ms. Brooks, tell me, what inspired the creation of your drug, which lead to EnRom being established?" Asked the senator.

"Well, once we got home we needed money, see Mr. Russo burned his diploma, due to something his daughter said, so he didn't have a job, and we lost a lot of our things in the mud slide, so, when Justin was looking for work he met a couple who were, sexually inadequate, if I may..." Started Zoey.

"You may." Said Justin.

"So, as it happens, I had priorly mixed up something of my own, a little of this, that, cinnamon." Said Zoey.

"Cinnamon?" Asked Freidberg.

"She loves cinnamon." Said Max.

"Ya, I love you." Said Zoey quietly.

"What?" Said Freidberg.

"What?" Said Max.

"Nothing," Said Zoey, quickly. "So, I mixed a lot of things together into a cracker, soon I found out it had potential, when you ate it it made you want to get amorous, anytime, anywhere, so, we took the problem, and put it with the solution, and soon we met Simon and, here we are." Said Zoey.

"Oh, so, you designed the cracker, you, Miss Brooks?" Asked Freidberg.

"Yessir, I did." Said Zoey.

"Ah, so you, a pre-highschool graduate, mixed the ingredients to make a nationwide selling drug, with little knowledge of chemistry, what's even in that thing?" Asked Freidberg.

"Oh, I'm not falling for that, if I said everyone'd know the recipe, I'm sorry." Said Zoey.

"Oh, okay." Said Freidberg.

"But, cinnamon, ya." Said Zoey.

"Ya, well, I think I've made my point, an eighteen year old girl, mixed a drug, and with little or no question, it was put on the market, for consumption and medical use, really?" He asked, shocked.

"What were you thinking?" Asked Theresa.

"This is not the time mom!" Yelled Justin.

"So Ms. Brooks, one more question, once this product was on the market, and you found it was ineffective, what was yours and Mr. Russo's reaction?" He asked.

"Well, we really didn't take notice of it, I mean we were so busy with other things, the movie, the planes, and getting more money from the government atop all those other things." Said Zoey.

"Thank you Zoey." Said Freidberg.

"You're welcome sir." Said Zoey.

"Oh." Groaned Theresa as she masauged her head.

"Here, take some of this." Said Leaman as he handed her some heroine.

"Uh, thanks." Said Theresa, confused.

"Mr. Leaman, you have the floor." Said the judge.

"Alright." Said Carl as he got up.

"Oh my god." Groaned Simon.

Leaman then staggered up to the stands. "Uh, I, uh, cu, uh cu, cu, oh, uh." He groaned and coughed. "Uh, so, cu, uh, Mr. uh, Frei, cu, uh, uh hu, cu cu, oh, you, cu, uh cu cu, ya I'm good." Said Leaman as he went and sat down.

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Leaman." Said the judge.

"Hu." Groaned Theresa as she took the drug, Jerry was playing the handheld.

"Ha, good job up there Leaman." Said Max, sarcastically.

"Thanks man, I needed that." Said Leaman as he leaned back and lit of a pot.

"Uh, hu hu." Cried Odie as he put his head on the table. Zoey patted him on the back.

Later, Freidberg was showing an "actual" tape of "Justin," saying something, and it was pretty clear the Freidberg had voiced over the tape. "No, now I don't care, I don't care if production rates aren't meeting the demand quota, it's just not important, now see here, we got bigger fish to fry, once the coorporation green lights the aerial operation we'll really hit this country big, now get on the phone with Washington and get me more money! I wanna see Hoover Flags people!" Yelled Justin (Freidberg).

"Ha Justin, I don't remember you saying that." Said Zoey.

"Me neither, but I have been drunk a lot in the past few weeks, so." Said Justin, in a low, serious voice as he took out a bottle of vodka and started drinking it.

"Sweetie, please, that's not good for you." Said Theresa as she looked at him.

"Well good people of the jury, if that didn't convince you that Justin Russo and the people of EnRom are guilty, well then you're idiots, thank you for you time." Sait the senator as he went back to his seat.

"Asshole." Muttered a jurer.

Later, after the video, the judge was about to lose what he had left of his mind. "Uh, alright Mr. Russo, please take the floor." Said Cartwright.

"Okay, alright." Said Justin as he walked to the front of the court, took a deep breath and looked very collective. "Please, please don't vote us guilty, we can't go to prison, you know what they do to people like my brother in prison?" Pleaded Justin as he got on his knees in front of the jury stand.

"Oh god." Groaned Max.

"Mr. Russo please, no more of this pitiful display." Said the judge.

"Alright, sorry about that, please." Said Justin, quietly.

We're going to prison." Groaned Jerry.

"Ya we are, whoever's in a cell with me I get top bunk." Said Simon.

"Prick." Said Odie.

"Ha whoever knows about the cigarette trade, let me know." Said Leaman.

"Mr. Leaman, you know you're not going to prison if we lose." Said Max.

"Really, are ya sure?" Asked Leaman.

"Oh god, just kill me now." Groaned Theresa.

Later, Justin was on the stand as Gilmer questioned him. "So, Mr. Russo, in this trial you have, all but plead guilty to every charge presented to you, I mean, you manipulated the nation's economy for your own gain, you put defective products out for consumers to purchase without even the least bit of authorized testing, I mean, what do you have to say for yourself Mr. Russo?" Asked Gilmer.

"Well, Mr. Gilmer, I have to say this trial, is a travesty, I mean, we've got the Council of Products against us, most of the United States senate is against us, basically all accusations against my clients have been met with, oblivious statements and disregardable confessions, and we don't even have enough money to hire a real lawyer, it's a cluster fuck." Said Justin.

The audience gasped. "Mr. Russo, please refraim from this vulgar language." Said the judge.

"Mr. Russo, honestly, if your plead is innocence to all this, well then what were your intentions in persuing this project?" Asked Gilmer, confused.

"Well, it really can't be more straightforward, a country full of people, married couples, with too much stress and anxiety to focus on cojugate endeavors, and, introducing, a sexual aid, a simple consumable product that provides intimacy to them in moments, on the market for anyone to buy, and putting it in the casual form of a cracker, it's deep dicking." Said Justin.

There was another gasp. Max then stood up. "Objection your honor, the defendant is fucking up the trial." He said, loudly.

"Sustained." Said the judge as he banged his gavle. "My god."

"Cartographer." Said Gilmer. "Can you get me a copy of this case's transcript?" He asked.

"Make that two!" Yelled Jerry.

Freidberg then stood up. "Mr. Russo, you can't honestly tell me that you planned to make a profit on these ventures, but lost millions of dollars from the government, and don't expect to take any responsibility for it." Said Freidberg.

"Well, sure, that may have happened, but that's how the business world works, I mean a guy can't bring any money to the bank without taking some from the other guy's pocket, and in a flip flop economy like this you can't be surprised if the money slides through our fingers and falls fuck flat through the dirt..." Started Justin.

"Mr. Russo, this behavior is highly unethical!" Yelled the judge.

"Can ya get us some jelly?" Asked Justin, in a scottish accent.

"Get off the stands!" Yelled Freidberg.

Justin went back to his seat. "I'm sorry, I'm not good under pressure." He groaned.

"Nobody's in the mood to say it." Said Max.

Later, Freidberg was giving his closing statement. "So, in conclusion, hu, I don't see how, from any way or perspective that the EnRom party can be anything but guilty, you've heard the pleas, the accusations, the confessions, I mean really." Said Freidberg.

Simon then stood up. "Now listen here Freidberg, sure things may not have gone as we planned them to, but what you're implying is not the case." Said Simon.

"Oh, please Mr. Cotwell." Said Freidberg.

Justin then stood up and pushed him down. "It's true, sure EnRom hasn't lived up to the standards at which it set itself up to before the government, but despite all that we haven't been embezzling funds like you say we have." Said Justin.

"Oh really, so tell me Mr. Russo, if the funds weren't embezzled, then where did it all go?" He asked.

"Well, it went into the products senator, all of it, the film, the planes, the pills especially." Said Justin.

"Hu, oh yes, the so called, Diagrin of yours, the sexual aid we've all heard so much about, but a sufficient product was never put on the market, either it was released in an illicit form for a medical drug, or the drug wasn't effective at all, your products were all underdeveloped or insufficient, and at the government's expense of over sixty million dollars, which I see as embezzlement on the part of your company." Said Freidberg.

"Well, Mr. Freidberg, if you think our company doesn't care, then you're wrong, I mean we set out to do this whole thing to help people, we worked at making the best for the people." Said Zoey.

"Well, as much as you may say that, you still don't have any proof, never, in the past three months, has a functioning product ever been produced by EnRom coorporations, has it?" Asked Freidberg.

"Oh, I knew that'd bite our asses." Groaned Simon.

"Wait, a functioning product?" Asked Theresa.

"Ha, what about..." Started Odie.

"Ya, Mr. Senator, it just so happens that the company has produced a funtional product, a real good one." Said Max.

"Oh, is that so Maxwell Russo?" Asked Freidberg.

"Ya, about three weeks ago, I established this idea, see it's an internet communications service, with multiple roud..." Started Jerry.

"Sit down." Said Theresa as she pulled him down.

"Ha, what's the product you made?" Asked Carl, who was finally interested in the case.

"Justin, the plane." Said Zoey.

"Wha, oh ya, EnRom coorporations has finished, and made functional, a working model of a flying boat, the H-19 Hunkules." Said Justin.

"Oh yes, this flying scrapryard of yours, well Mr. Russo, as unlikely as it is that this product was actually made, it's even less likely that it can actually run, let alone fly." Said Freidberg.

"But, if it could fly, then that would prove the authenticity of EnRom, wouldn't it?" Asked Simon.

"Well, I guess so, I mean, you could make something like that, if it works." Said Freidberg.

"A flying boat is no crack job of an embezzlement operation, this company is very much for real, for as much of it as I know." Said Odie.

"Well, I guess such a product, when demonstrated as such, would prove your company quite valid." Said Freidberg.

"Freidberg!" Yelled Frederick from the sideline.

"Uh, your honor, in light of this statement, we the prosecution, must ask that Justin Russo and Ms. Brooks, fly the plane, for confirmation of this proposal." Said Gilmer.

"Hu!" Gasped the crowd. Jerry started to get up, but Theresa pushed him down.

"This court will come to order!" Yelled judge Cartwright. "Alright, Mr. Russo, Ms. Brooks, would you provide the jury with the tangibility of your defense, and fly this plane?" He asked.

"Yes, we will your honor." Said Justin.

"Very good, and I only see it fit, that this very flight be the deciding factor, of EnRom's status as a company, if the plane flies, the embezzlement charges must be void, but if it doesn't, then EnRom truly is a shandle." Said the judge.

"But, your honor, isn't it customary that the jury vote on the verdict of the case..." Started the foreman.

"Ya, ha who's the judge here, ya that's right, it's me, ha." Laughed Cartwright. "Um, very well, when the defense is ready, this demonstation will occur, and decide, the outcome of this case, dismissed." Said Cartwright as he banged his gavle.

Everyone got up, nervous. "Hu, so this is it." Said Theresa.

"This plane working decides the fate of the rest of our lives." Said Max.

"Ya, ha where's Leaman?" Asked Jerry.

"It's probably better he's not here dad." Said Justin.

"Ya, his work was pretty much done." Said Zoey.

"...What work?" Asked Odie.

"Not now Odie." Said Simon.

"Bu, uh." Groaned Odie. Fred and the senator were sitting on the side, sniggering.

Five hours later, the plane had been placed in the harbor of the Long Island Sound, and the demonstration was about to begin, and the judge, the jury and most of the people in the audience were sitting on the shore, watching, and there was a camera crew broadcasting it. "Here, the demonstration, of EnRom coorporation's, flying boat model, is about to occur, in a few minutes, live, here on the shores of the, Long Island sound."

Back in Newark at Flycon headquarters, Freid and John were sitting in chairs, watching the broadcast on T.V. "Frederick, if that Russo boy happens to make that scrapyard fly, and win the case, what'll be the status of the company?" He asked.

"Then, in that case, EnRom will prove to be a legitimate product coorporation, Russo and Brooks will have proven to mismanage its affairs, nonetheless, but the company's capacity to output such a functioning product will be known widespread across the nation, they'll expand, go international, and eventually outshine Flycon as an aviation developer." Said Fred.

Freidberg just sat there for a second. "Fuck." He groaned.

At the harbor, the group was just getting in the ship, and everyone was there, Justin, Zoey, Max, Theresa, Jerry, Simon, and Odie. "Alright." Said Justin as he sat down at the driver's seat, and put his hand on the wheel. "This thing flies we'll finally be in the clear, but if it doesn't, that's it, we're sunked, and everything we've worked for all these years will be worthless." Said Justin.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Justin, if this doesn't work out it's not your fault." Said Max.

"Yes it is, I'm the one who got us all involved in this, got us in way over our heads." Said Justin.

"Well, ya, but, why'd ya do it Justin, why did you go through all this work, just for the product?" Asked Max.

"I don't know, it was never about the product, if this thing took off we'd be set, we'd have all the money we needed, and could finally have the lives we diserved, I wanted it for all of us, for you, me, mom and dad, and Zoey." Said Justin.

"Ya, I understand, ha, why is it you care so much about Zoey, I mean?" Asked Max.

"I don't know, when I first met her, I mean, I wanted her almost as much as I wanted Juliet, she was so sweet and, pretty, but then, one night, when we were flying the plane over New York, I looked at her, and the light shined on her, I don't know man, I just got this feeling like, she's, beautiful perfect, and, that I love her, and I got to feeling like, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I don't know." Said Justin.

"I know what you mean Justin, I felt the same way when I met Liz." Said Max. Justin nodded as Max went back to his seat, then he just looked forward.

"Okay, come on, let's go." Said Zoey as she pushed Jerry and Odie in.

"Okay, so this is it, the last five years I've spent on EnRom all comes down to this, oh, and your, family thing." Said Simon.

"Ya, get away from me." Said Justin as he pushed him off. "Ha Zoe, Zoe, come sit up front with me." Said Justin.

"Okay." Said Zoey as she sat down next to him. "Ha, uh, Justin, I can't help feeling that this whole thing is my fault, I mean we only got involved in this whole thing becaue of me, I should've never come into your family and caused all this trouble." Said Zoey, sadly.

"It's not your fault Zoey, it was because of me that we got tied up in all this, besides, our family just wouldn't be the same without you." Said Justin.

"Thanks Justin." Said Zoey as she took his hand and they looked into each other's eyes.

Jerry then walked up front. "Ha there, weren't any seats left in the back, so." He said.

"Uh, okay dad." Said Justin.

From the shore, the judge was sitting in his robe, at his stand, and gavle. He spoke into a microphone. "Mr. Russo, are you ready?" He asked.

Odie pushed on the radio button. "Oh we're ready your honor." He said.

"Justin, fire it up." Said Simon.

"Okay." Said Justin as he sighed and started up the engine. Several people were examining the dials on the walls.

"Engine levels are good." Yelled Odie over the hum of the plane.

"Fuel intake's normal." Said one of the female EnRom secretaries.

"Alright, activating propellors." Said Justin as he turned the switches.

"Coming online, one's good, two's good, three, four, number five, six, seven's good, eight." Read off Simon as he watched the dials.

"Rotation levels are at full speed." Said the female secretary.

"Alright Justin, she's good to go." Said Simon.

"This is it Justin, go ahead." Said Zoey.

"Okay, activating forward throttle." Said Justin as he grabbed the levers and pulled them back, the plane began to move. shakily.

From the shore a broadcaster was reporting to national news. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the, aircraft has become mobile, as I speak it is, currently gaining speed across the bay..." He went on. Across the country many people were watching the live broadcast, most people not even knowing who the people were, but had heard about EnRom and the trial, people from Chicago, Detroit, PCA in Los Angelas, Western California, and New York City. "I find it astonishing that a craft of this size and, calibur could even be made mobile, and transverse any distance, but despite this feat, the craft must transcend the boundaries of gravity, and fly in order to appease the verdict, in the favor of the EnRom coorporation..." He went on. In their house outside New York City Liz and Jack were watching the broadcast, he had his arm around her, and she looked nervous. "Should the craft, be unable to fly, the accused of the party, including founders, Justin Russo, Simon Cotwell, and Zoey Brooks, thier families, and ranking EnRom employees and interns, will face the determined sentence, of fifteen to twenty years imprisonment, for embezzlement of state and national funds, but should the craft soar, the party shall be found innocent, and EnRom coorporation, will have made history, let's turn it over to the harbor feed." Reported the man.

In the ship, the group was sitting nervously as the plane moved forward. "We're going to need to hit at least eighty five to get her up in the air Justin." Said Simon.

"Okay, read off." Said Justin.

"Reading, reaching speeds of 15, 20, 25..." Read off the intern as he pulled the levers back more, the other sat, waiting, Odie, Simon, Jerry, Zoey, all looked nervous, so did Theresa and Max, Theresa put her arm around him, as to comfort, and he leaned his head on her shoulder. "30, 35, 40, 45." Read the intern, more slowly.

"Right, lean back on throttle, slow for ninety degree turn." Said Justin.

"Right, slowing down on throttle." Said Simon.

"Adjusting for ninety degree turn." Said Odie, over the radio.

"Mr. Russo, has slowed the craft, making a turn, in order to account for wind speed, and direction." The reporter's voice came softly over the hum of the ship.

The feed was being viewed with tension, by Freidberg and Frederick, and Liz and her father. "Initiating ninety degree turn, okay." Said Simon as the plain was turned.

"Mr. Russo." Said Zoey as she looked at Jerry.

"Hm." Said Jerry as he looked at her.

"Would you look out the window, and tell me what the wind is doing?" Asked Zoey.

Jerry looked over his shoulder, out the window. "I would say we have a twenty knot wind." He said.

"Would you call that, a headwind Mr. Russo?" She asked.

"Yes I would Zoey." Said Jerry softly.

"Alright, shifting gears, preparing for forward throttle." Said Justin.

"Forward throttle." Said the intern.

"Simon." Said Justin as he looked at Simon. "How's she sound?" He asked.

"She sounds good Justin." Said Simon.

"Good, initiating forward throttle." Said Justin.

"Preparing for forward throttle." Said Odie.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the craft is mobile once again, it is being reported to me that the craft will need to meet and exceed a speed of 85 miles an hour, to have any hope of flying." Reported the man.

"Alright, read off." Said Justin as he pulled back on the levers.

"Alright, nearing 10, 15, 20..." Read off Simon.

"Twenty." Said Odie over the radio.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have 20." Reported the man.

"Twenty-five." Said Simon.

"We have twenty five."

"Thirty."

"Thirty."

"Thirty five."

"Thirty five."

"Fourty." Said Simon. The man repeated over the soft radio. "Fourty five."

"Fifty." Reported the intern.

"We have fifty." Reported the man. Theresa held Max's hand tight as they leaned forward in their seats, Odie reported, nervously over the radio, Simon watched the meter, Zoey and Jerry sat side by side, watching the dials.

"Fifty five, sixty." Read Simon.

"We have sixty, sixty five."

"Seventy."

"Seventy, seventy five."

"Eighty." Read Simon.

"Hu, come on, come on." Said Justin as he pulled back further on the levers. Before his eyes flashed events of the family over the past two years, glass shattering around Theresa, Alex looking behind her, shocked, Marshall chasing and shooting at them on the boat, lightning stricking, fire raging around them, the ground shaking and them falling, gunshots from within the warehouse, Bruce shooting Justin, Alex being held by Alice, screaming as a knife was held up to her throat, a man with a gun holding them up against a wall, the family running as bombs fell behind them, a cloacked man chasing them with a scythe, Alex falling back on a chair and breaking her neck, the group running on a sinking ship, a helicopted chasing and shooting at them, the three standing as the school exploded behind them, Alex holding Mason as tears ran down her eyes, the family being shot in a restaurant, Max clutching his chest and falling on the ground, Jerry holding Theresa as she cried, Justin and Robyn together as the train exploded, Alex putting a gun up to her head, a firing heard, and she collapsed on the ground. The group turned and looked at her in shock, and Theresa could be heard yelling "Alex!" in a scared and shocked voice. Justin opened his eyes, wide, as the plane lifted out of the water and into the air.

The group sat for a second, then cheered. "Woo!" They cheered, Odie threw his headphones in the air.

"Ya, woo!" Yelled Zoey as she hugged Justin and kissed him.

"Ya!" Yelled Justin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I don't believe my eyes, the, massive aircraft, has, defied physics, and is currently, soaring through the air, I don't know who anticipated this, I doubt if even Justin Russo anticipated this, but, we can be assured that, EnRom, and the Russo family, will be around for a very long time, as history was made, today, at three o'clock p.m, in the Long Island harbor." As he read, the group cheered, as Justin looked ahead, shocked.

Back on the shore, Justin was leaning against a wall as Zoey walked up to him and kissed him. "Ha, whats'ya doin' here on your own, you tired of me already?" She asked.

"No, I was just thinking." Said Justin.

"Bout what?" She asked.

"I don't know, about all this, about, the last three months, ya know, after all this time, all these years, we've always had to face hard times, but, not anymore, not after today, now our family can be happy, we can live normal lives, Max and Liz can be happy, so can my parents, and us, now that it's all over." Said Justin.

"I know, and it's all thanks to you, what you did, you really love them don't you?" She asked.

"Ya, I do." Said Justin.

"Mm, but, you know, after this, that it's not all over, this is just the beginning, trust me." Said Zoey as she grabbed him and kissed him.

"I know, mm." He said as he went on kissing her.

Simon then walked by. "Ha, we did it, ya, woo!" He yelled as he ran off.

"What a freak." Said Odie.

One week later, the group was sitting around at the house. "Alright, I'll be painting the pipes, see you guys." Said Jerry as he left.

"By dad." Said Justin as he sat by Zoey.

Zoey was looking at a magazine. "So, if we want to do a porno movie, we only need one more person, ha, what about you Mrs. Russo?" Asked Zoey.

"No, how many times do I have to tell you no?" Asked Theresa.

"As many as you want, but I'll still ask you." Said Zoey.

"Oh, god." Groaned Theresa as she drank more coffee.

Max and Liz then walked in the door. "Ha, where's dad?" Asked Max.

"The health inspector's here and he wants to see Mr. Russo." Said Liz.

"He just went downstairs to paint the pipes." Said Theresa.

"What?" Asked Liz.

"But, the health inspector's here about the shop." Said Max.

"Ya, I think he needs to see him." Said Liz.

"Ha, don't worry about it." Said Justin.

"What?" Asked Liz.

"No matter what happens from now on, it's gonna be okay." Said Zoey.

"What?" Asked Max.

"Why?" Asked Liz.

"Cus whatever happens to us, it'll be because of us, and not fate." Said Justin, happily.

"Uh, ya." Said Max.

"Okay." Said Liz as she sat down with him.

"Ya, I'm so happy." Said Justin.

"Me too." Said Zoey as she kissed him.

"Whatever." Said Theresa as she ate some crackers.

**THE END**


End file.
